Everything Blooms Twice
by XxLunarRockerxX
Summary: They met as teens, love at first sight. She makes a new best friend, he marries her. She finds Gin Ichimaru, her new best friend. Hisana dies he is alone. Gin betrays her, leaving her alone. He comforts her and never leaves her again.Byakuya&OC R&R hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kokoro (Heart) Kawaii

Age: Younger then Byakuya

Hair Color: Cotton Candy Pink

Eye Color: Blue

Rank: 3rd Seat

Squad: ex. 8th and recently 13th

Zanpakuto: Tsukishiro (White Moon)

Likes: Byakuya Kuchiki

Personality: Sweet, Caring, Loyal, Respectful, Strong, Serious when needed, Beautiful, Smart, Easily Hurt, Brave, Conflicted & etc…

Couple Years Earlier:

Byakuya and Yoruichi were walking down the streets of Seireitei Byakuya held his teenage angry face with his arms behind his back.

"Why am I even going with you to some boring tea party?" asked Byakuya annoyed.

Yoruichi turned to look at Byakuya and just grinned.

"Because your grandfather was too busy and I needed someone from the Kuchiki Clan to come with me. Who better then the Kuchiki heir?" replied Yoruichi.

"Probably some old dude who can't see anything, how lame." groaned Byakuya and kept walking.

They soon reached a huge manor which read Kawaii on the front and two guards stood there.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" asked one of the guards and Yoruichi smiled at him.

"Yoruichi Shihoin and Byakuya Kuchiki we have a meeting with Kawaii-sama" answered Yoruichi.

The guards moved aside and let them in the huge doors open and they walked through them and they closed behind them. They walked through a huge garden and watched how the sakura blossoms softly fell being blown away by the soft breeze. Byakuya watched the sakura blossoms fall and kind of smiled and he looked across the garden and saw a teenage girl kneeling down by a nearby pond. Byakuya stopped walking and stared at the young girl she has cotton candy pink hair that mixed in with the falling sakura blossoms. Her shoulder length hair blow softly in the wind and she smiled as she touched the sakura blossoms in the water. Her eyes were blue it was like if you were looking into a nice blue ocean. Yoruichi stood behind him and leaned down to his face and grinned.

"Pretty isn't she, little Byakuya?" asked Yoruichi grinning.

"Hai" Byakuya simply replied still looking at the young girl.

Yoruichi jumped onto Byakuya's back and waved at the girl.

"Ohayo (Good morning) Kokoro-san!" shouted Yoruichi waving at the girl like crazy.

The girl looked up and saw Yoruichi waving at her and she smiled at her and quickly stood up and walked over them.

"Nani (what), you know her?" asked Byakuya shocked and surprise.

Yoruichi got off of his back and looked at Byakuya and just smirked.

"Hai!" responded Yoruichi and kept smirking at Byakuya.

"You better not tell her anything you stupid cat!" yelled Byakuya angry at Yoruichi.

"Apologize for calling me a stupid cat and maybe I won't say anything, little Byakuya" Yoruichi smiled at him and Byakuya just glared at her.

Byakuya let a deep sigh; "Gomen (sorry)" mumbled Byakuya and Yoruichi just smiled.

You finally reached them and smiled at them you were wearing a beautiful white kimono with a sakura blossom pattern and a light pink slash. You hugged Yoruichi and noticed Byakuya standing there and cheerfully smiled at him. Byakuya turned a little red when you looked at him and smiled.

"Ohayo, my name is Kokoro Kawaii" you told Byakuya and extend your hand to Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at your hand and shook your hand softly. "Ohayo, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki" Byakuya replied back weirdly and let go of your soft somewhat pale skinned hand.

"Nice to meet you Byakuya-kun" you replied and continued to smile at him and you then turned your attention to Yoruichi. "Yourichi-san what brings you here today?" you asked cheerfully.

"Your Ojii-sama (grandfather) is having tea with us today" replied Yoruichi.

"Gomen, but grandfather isn't feeling while today. So I'll be attending to all of his scheduled meetings" you replied leading the way.

Several years passed and you and Byakuya started to become close friends and the more time you spent with him the more your feelings for him started to grow. Byakuya's also did towards you but you both didn't show it or made any attempt too. It has also been some time since Yoruichi disappeared and you lost a friend, sister and a mother figure. You and Byakuya have grown into a couple of young and beautiful adults both leading your own families. Byakuya become captain of the 6th squad and you first became the 3rd seat of the 8th squad but later were transferred to the 13th squad becoming the 3rd seat there. You formed new friendships one including your friendship with Hisana. Then one day everything changed between you, Byakuya and Hisana.

Kawaii Manor:

You walked down the sakura blossoms garden and smiled to yourself Byakuya was walking along side with you. He watched as you looked at the falling sakura blossoms and smiled. Byakuya was now wearing his kenseikan which symbolize his noble rank and head of the Kuchiki Clan.

"Ne, Bya-kun what is this visit for?" you asked kind of curious.

Byakuya turned to look at you and smiled. "You know that Hisana and I are…" Byakuya stopped at the last part.

But you finished the sentence for him, "Dating, hai (yes), I know" that came out almost a whisper and you turned your attention to the floor and continue to walk.

"Kokoro…Hisana and I are going to get marry in week" Byakuya slowly spoke.

Your eyes went huge and you felt the tears forming in your eyes a huge lump formed in your throat. You held back the tears so Byakuya wouldn't notice and put a smile on your face and looked up at him.

"I'm happy for you Byakuya-chan" you simply replied not noticing you called him by his full name and didn't use, Kun, at the end. Your voice almost broke in the middle of the sentence but you manage to keep yourself under control.

"Doushita (what's wrong) Kokoro?" Byakuya asked confused and looked at you.

You simply smiled the tears sparkling in your eyes and shook your head. "Daijoubu (I'm alright)" you simply replied.

"Hisana and I would really like it if you came" Byakuya said.

You shook your head no, "Iie, gomen, but I'm really busy with everything in the house, gomen Byakuya-chan" you said trying to make an excuse to get out of the wedding that you know you wouldn't bare to see. "Sumimasen (Excuse me), but I have lots to do Byakuya-chan" you said quickly knowing you wouldn't keep yourself under control for long.

"Kokoro" Byakuya asked confused and looked at you walk away.

That was the last time you and Byakuya every spoke as friends again or at all.

Kuchiki Manor:

About five years have pasted you kneeled in front of Hisana holding her hand softly you held back the tears as you watch your sick friend die slowly.

"Kokoro-chan I know you've been through a lot you gave up your happiness for mine" Hisana softly spoke while she coughed a little.

"Hisana-chan you deserved everything unlike me you had nothing…it would have been…" you were holding back now the tears now. "It would have been…real selfish on my part…if I didn't share…B-" you were cut short when Hisana started to speak again.

"Kokoro-chan please stop you are my best friend…I need you to make me two promises" Hisana slowly spoke you nodded your head as your best friend spoke. "Please once Byakuya finds my sister please protect her like if she was your sister and let her call you sister. She has not right to call me sister or have anything to do with me.

"Hai, I promise Hisana-chan" you spoke the tears now streaming down your face.

"Also Kokoro-chan I need you to promise me…" Hisana slowly started to speak.

"Hai, anything" you spoke softly.

"I know about your feelings towards Byakuya…all I want is for you and Byakuya to be happy now. I know Byakuya loves me with all his heart but…he'll never love me like he loves you Kokoro-chan. Promise me you'll marry Byakuya and make him happy because I know that'll also make you happy" Hisana smiled weakly at you waiting for you answer.

You looked at her you didn't know if you could keep that promise but you nodded your head still. "Hai" you told her still holding her hand and smiling at her.

"Arigatou, Kokoro-chan" Hisana told you.

A couple hours later you got word that Hisana had passed away you went to her funeral you only spoke to Byakuya about the first promise you made to Hisana. Since then you and Byakuya hardly ever spoke, Byakuya found Rukia and adopted her. As you promise you let Rukia call you Nee-san, you and Rukia became close and all being in the same squad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm just one thing to say thanks to everyone who is reading this story and who likes it. Also I might change this story to M rated later on because I might add a lemon do u guys want a lemon or not please voice ur opinion ummmm I think that is all enjoy the chapter =D**

* * *

><p><strong>13th Division:<strong>

Kokoro sat down doing some paperwork at her office when Jushiro walked into the room and smiled. Kokoro stood up and bowed at him, "Konnichiwa Taicho!" Kokoro said happily.

"Konnichiwa Kokoro-san, I need you to do me a favor" asked Jushiro. "I need you to take these papers to Ichimaru Taicho if you don't mind" Jushiro asked with a smile on his face.

"Hai Taicho I'll go right away" Kokoro happily answered and took the stack of papers from him and cheerfully walked out.

"Arigatou (Thank you)" Jushiro thanked as she walked out.

Kokoro walked down the streets of Seireitei with a smile on her face and felt the gentle breeze blow her cotton pink neck length hair back. Kokoro walked into the 3rd barracks and everyone bowed and greeted her. She walked into Gin's office without knocking and Gin looked up at her and smiled his foxy smile at her.

"Kokoro-chan you finally came and visit me I was starting to think you had forgotten about me" Gin said pretending to be sad.

Kokoro just looked at him and laughed and walked over to his desk and put the paperwork down.

"Sorry Gin but I just have been really busy Ukitake taicho has been sick lately and I've been doing most of his paper work. Plus what are you talking about we had lunch yesterday." Kokoro said still laughing a little.

"I know but it's passed lunch time so I was wondering if you were coming or not."

"Gomen but we'll have to make our lunch into dinner I still have lots of work to do"

"Alright, Alright I also still have lots of work to do" Gin said sighing softly.

"Aright then see yea at 7?"

"Alright see yea later Kokoro-chan" Gin said happily.

"Bye" Kokoro happily reply waving goodbye.

Kokoro walked back to her barracks remembering that after what happen with Byakuya she became close friends with Gin. Gin became like her older brother he always had her back and knew how to make her feel better. Their love was purely sibling love even though others didn't really look at that way one of them being Byakuya. Kokoro arrived at her barracks and knocked on her taicho's door when she heard someone say come in. She walked into the room and saw her old taicho, Shunsui Kyoraku, sitting down with her new taicho. Kokoro bowed at them both and stood up again and greeted them.

"Konnichiwa Kokoro-chan!" Shunsui greeted cheerfully and waved at Kokoro.

"Konnichiwa Kyoraku taicho!" Kokoro cheerfully greeted and took a sit in front of them. "Ukitake taicho I gave Ichimaru taicho the papers" Kokoro told her taicho.

"Thank you once again Kokoro-chan, sorry I've given you all the duties of a fukutaicho and some of mine" Jushiro said smiling kind of embarrass and rubbing the back of his head.

"Iie, no problem at all I don't mind. I'm just glad you trust me enough to let me do it all" Kokoro cheerfully replied still smiling her sweet smile.

"See Jushiro I told you she would make a great 3rd seat for you" Shunsui commented and smiled at Kokoro. "How I miss you my Kokoro-chan" Shunsui said and he pretended to cry and Kokoro just kind of giggle.

"Kyoraku taicho what brings you to our barracks today?" Kokoro kind of questioned since he usually came more into the evening.

"Ano…Kokoro-chan he was telling me that Kuchiki taicho and fukutaicho Abarai were sent to the human world to bring Rukia back" Jushiro told her seriously and Kokoro´s smile kind of faded and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean _**sent **_by whom" Kokoro asked even more confused about what was going on.

"Kuchiki-san has over stayed her stay in the human world and Captain-Commander sent them to bring Kuchiki-san back" Shunsui said as he drank some sake and looked at Kokoro with a sad look.

"Here punishment will be decided when she arrives…" Jushiro told her and Kokoro stared at them wide eyed she couldn't believe this.

"I can't believe this. Are they back yet?" Kokoro practically yelled.

"I believe they arrived not that long ago Kuchiki-san is being held in the 6th barracks." Shunsui told Kokoro.

Kokoro stood up and bowed at them.

"Sumimasen." Kokoro said as she walked out the door and headed to the 6th barracks as she walked into the barracks everyone bowed. Everyone knew about her noble rank and being the new head of the Kawaii family. But she really didn't put much attention to them and just walked passed them. Kokoro reached the door she was looking for and saw Renji standing there.

"Abarai" Kokoro sternly said and Renji turned around to look at who it was, once he saw it was Kokoro he quickly bowed.

"Kawaii-sama" Renji said practically yelling and bowed. "What are you doing here" he asked confused.

"I need to speak with Rukia…_**alone**_" Kokoro said the last part sternly and Renji bowed.

"Hai!" he said and walked out of the room.

Kokoro walked over to the cell slowly taking a deep breath and leaned against the bars and saw Rukia sitting down on a chair looking at the ground.

"Rukia" Kokoro simply said and she looked up at her kind of ashamed. "I'm not angry Rukia I'm just glad you're okay. But don't worry I'll do everything in my power to make sure your punishment isn't too server." Kokoro told Rukia and Rukia kind of smiled at her.

"Nee-chan…arigatou" Rukia said with tears in her eyes.

"Byakuya and I are going to try our hardest to make sure nothing happens to you that I promise" Kokoro whispered to her.

Rukia was about to speak when Byakuya and Renji walked into the room. Byakuya was kind of surprise to see Kokoro standing there and Kokoro looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"What did they decide Byakuya" Kokoro asked concern and looked directly at him.

"Rukia was sentence to execution" Byakuya simply stated and Kokoro´s eyes went huge and she stared at him shocked.

"Nani?" Kokoro shouted and Renji was just as shock as Kokoro.

"There is nothing that can be done Kokoro-san" Byakuya stated and walked out of the room followed by Renji.

Kokoro turned around and looked at Rukia and she could tell she was holding back the tears, as was Kokoro.

"Don't worry Rukia I won't let anything happen to you I'll find a way to save you" Kokoro stated as she looked at her and walked out of the room.

Kokoro leaned against the door and replay the words Byakuya told her and she glared into the air. Kokoro stormed off angrily to Byakuya´s office she reached his door and didn't even bother to knock. Byakuya looked up at her when he heard someone slam open the door and she slammed it shut again. Kokoro glared at Byakuya and Byakuya looked at her with a blank stare.

"What the hell do you mean there is nothing that can be done" Kokoro angrily shouted at Byakuya. Byakuya just looked at her and continued with his paperwork.

"You're angry we should talk later when you're claim" Byakuya simply told her.

Kokoro walked up to his desk and slammed her hands down on it and glared at him. He looked up at her and could see that she was holding back some tears.

"No! We're going to talk now! Because I'm perfectly claim!" She shouted back and Byakuya stood up and just looked at her.

"Fine" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Why didn't you try to stop Rukia's execution" Kokoro yelled angrily at him.

"She broke the law and she has to receive whatever punishment she was giving"

"So! She's Rukia! She's Hisana's little sister what about the promise you made to her? Doesn't Hisana's promise mean anything to you?"

Byakuya glared at her and looked at her angrily; she also glared at him and also looked at him angrily.

"You think Hisana's promise doesn't mean anything to me? If we as high rank nobles don't follow the rules who will, Kokoro-chan?" he stated angrily.

"Yes that's exactly what I think! I follow the rules but when they must be broken to save those you care about then I will! I don't even know who you are anymore Byakuya, what happen to the Byakuya that was my friend?"

"He mature just like you did, there are people who expected us to follow the laws and rules Kokoro."

"No you're wrong. You became something that everyone expected you to become, but I became something I wanted too. I'm going to talk to the Captain-Commander."

"And do what? Give your live for hers?"

"If I must I will. What do you care anyways it's obvious you won't do anything about this"

Kokoro turned around and stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it and let the tears slip and softly sob putting her hand against her mouth so her sobs wouldn't be that loud. She finally got herself under control and whipped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Kokoro walked off trying to hide the fact that she was crying. But Kokoro didn't know that Byakuya was leaning against the door on the other side hearing her cry. Byakuya stood against the door making a guilty face knowing he was the reason Kokoro was crying for. Byakuya stood there and looked at the door as he heard her leave.

"I do care…but I made another promise I must keep. Even if it means breaking Hisana's promise and the promise I made never to hurt you again…Kokoro-chan." Byakuya whispered softly to himself and walked back over to his desk and continued with his paperwork. But Kokoro´s sadden face and sobs never left his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for all those who read and review thank u so much and here is the next chapter enjoy readers =D**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Barracks:<strong>

Later that night, Kokoro was sitting down crossed legged playing around with her food. Gin was sitting down across from her and noticed she was somewhat quiet and playing around with her food.

Gin took a deep breath, "Is something wrong Kokoro?" he asked faking confusion because he knew exactly what was wrong.

Kokoro stood on her knees and slammed her hands down on the table.

"URG! What is his problem? I mean how can he just stand there and watch Rukia get executed? Gin I hate him!" Kokoro shouted and Gin just looked at her still eating.

"Uh, why do I get a feeling we're talking about Byakuya, again." Gin said letting a soft sigh out and put his food down.

"We are talking about that idiot I just hate him so much I don't even know who he is anymore" Kokoro said a little bit more claim and sat down again.

"Haven't you ever wondered that you hate him so much because you still lo-" Gin was cut short when Kokoro put her hand in front of his face warning him not to finish his sentence.

"Gin I seriously advice you that you don't finish that sentence. Because it's not true! I hated him, I hate him and I will hate him nothing will ever change that" Kokoro said and took a bite of your food kind of angry.

"Not even if you promised Hisana?" Gin asked simply and took a sip of his sake and looked at Kokoro.

Kokoro looked at him and kind of glared at him.

"Cheater." Kokoro simply said and crossed her arms together. "Uh whatever I'll find a way to save Rukia without his help." Kokoro simply stated and she heard Gin laugh a little at her comment.

But still Kokoro couldn't help wonder to yourself if Hisana's promise meant anything to Byakuya.

**Couple Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*6th Barracks:**

Kokoro sat down in front of Rukia's cell and leaned against it looking at her.

"Why did you give that Ichigo boy your powers" Kokoro asked quietly.

"His family was in trouble I was wounded and I couldn't do anything so I gave him some of my powers" Rukia reply quietly.

"You did the right thing I'm not angry because I know I would have done the same thing" Kokoro replied back and gave her a soft smile.

"But the same can't be said about my Nii-sama he's angry and his right I deserve this for breaking the law" Rukia said slowly sadden again.

"No you're wrong you don't deserve this and I'll make sure nothing happens to you" Kokoro said seriously. "That is a promise…"

Rukia looked up at Kokoro and Kokoro smiled at her reassuring her and took her hand through the ceil bars. Rukia smiled back at her sadly with tears.

"Iie, Nee-san" Rukia started softly. "You mustn't risk your life for mine I'm not worth the trouble" Rukia finished off.

"Iie you're wrong Rukia. I must go but I will be by later to visit you again" Kokoro told her as she stood up still smiling.

Kokoro walked out of the 6th barracks when suddenly she heard an alarm go off she looked out to the distance and noticed a white wall start to fall around Seireitei.

"What's going on" Kokoro wondered to herself and quickly ran off to ask the one person she knew that would tell her everything.

Kokoro slowed down as she reached the 3rd barracks she walked into the place and walked into Gin's office and noticed only fukutaicho Kira was there. Kira turned around and saw her standing there and smiled and bowed at her.

"Kawaii-sama, what brings you here?" Kira asked politely.

"Is Gin here Izuru?" Kokoro asked him and noticed a blush creep onto his face. Kira always tells her to call him Kira but she loves the way he blushes when she calls him by his first name.

"Iie taicho is at a captain meeting right now" he reply back still a little embarrass.

"Oh, Izuru if you don't mind I'll wait for Gin here" Kokoro stated more than asking for permission.

"Uh, Kawaii-sama can you please call me by my last name" he asked still embarrassed.

"But I like calling you by your first name you have such a nice name" Kokoro smiled at him cheerfully.

"Hai, Kawaii-sama" he said simply knowing he wouldn't win this argument against Kokoro.

Kokoro sat there awhile when Gin walked in through the door and wasn't surprise to see Kokoro sitting there.

"Kira can you leave us alone a moment" Gin asked Kira and he simply nodded walking out the door. If Kira had to leave Kokoro knew this was something serious she sat there and looked at Gin strangely.

"What happen, what's going on?" Kokoro questioned him.

"They questioned me about a couple of ryoka that tried to get into Seireitei…" Gin paused and Kokoro eyed him waiting for him to continue.

"What are they after is Seireitei in trouble or something?" Kokoro questioned for him to continue still not understanding what`s going on.

"It's the human boy that Rukia gave her powers too, he has come to save Rukia" Gin finally said and Kokoro looked at him wide eye.

Kokoro sat there when an idea came to her head.

"You said this human boy came to save Rukia right?" Kokoro asked slowly.

"Yeah" Gin simply said.

"_I can help Ichigo move around Soul Society without getting caught and he can save Rukia without me getting into any trouble._" Kokoro thought to yourself.

Gin noticed the smile forming on Kokoro`s face and Gin kind of frown.

"No Kokoro" Gin said sternly and Kokoro was kind of surprise, Gin hardly ever gets mad at her.

"No, what?" Kokoro asked confused.

"You aren't going to help that ryoka save Rukia. I know how you think Kokoro."

"Gin this is the only way I find right to save Rukia" Kokoro partially yelled at Gin. "If that was you wouldn't you want me to do anything to save you" Kokoro asked him softly.

"If Soul Society finds out what you're doing you'll be next in line for execution. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happen to you Kokoro" Gin said still sternly.

"Uh, fine you win I won't get near the ryoka and his friends I'll just find another way to save Rukia that won't get me kill" Kokoro said and crossed her arms.

For some reason Kokoro noticed Gin's face held some kind of guilt.

"Are you alright" Kokoro asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just glad you back off of that plan" Gin simply said.

"Alright" Kokoro said a little more confused. "I should get going I still have lots to do" Kokoro said as she stood up.

"Alright see yea at dinner" Gin asked a little bit happier and the guilt gone.

"Of course" Kokoro smiled at him her cheerfully smiled and she was about to leave when you remember that Gin said that they questioned him. Gin what do you mean they questioned you" Kokoro asked confused and looked at him.

"I _accidently_ let them go" he simply said and smiled at Kokoro and Kokoro smiled back him.

"Thanks" Kokoro said and walked out the door once she was out the door Gin's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry Kokoro it wasn't for you…I'm very sorry" Gin thought to himself.

Once she was out of the 3rd barracks she stood there and looked at the 3rd barracks and made kind of a sad smile. She wasn`t sure why but she didn`t believe a word Gin said about letting them go. He was acting weird but she couldn`t worry about that now she had to go find a way to save Rukia.

"Sorry Gin but I have to save Rukia and this is the only way I see right" Kokoro told herself and walked off to the 2nd barracks. Soi Fon and she became somewhat close after Yoruichi left; they understood each other's pain. "Soi Fon will tell me exactly where to find them without her knowing what I'm up to…hopefully"

**2nd Barracks:**

Kokoro walked into the 2nd barracks and saw Soi Fon ordering some people to search certain areas. Once they were gone she walked over to Soi Fon smiling cheerfully at Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon" Kokoro happily called out and she embraced her in a hug and Soi Fon made an annoyed face.

"Kokoro can you not do that, and it's Soi Fon taicho" Soi Fon stated somewhat angrily.

"Hai, Hai, Hai" Kokoro said pulling away and the two of them walked off to Soi Fon's office.

"What can I do for you Kokoro" Soi Fon asked.

"I heard about the ryoka who tried to break into Soul Society, are they giving you a hard time to find" Kokoro asked her pretending not to be real interested.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes they are we lost their trail outside of the gate they tried to get in through." Soi Fon stated and the two continued to walk to her office they walked into the room and shut the door.

"Soi Fon can I ask of a favor" Kokoro asked.

"Of course you're one of my closet friend what can I do for you" Soi Fon asked with a smile on her face.

"Once you find the ryoka with orange hair that Rukia gave her powers to, tell me...please" Kokoro asked being somewhat serious.

Soi Fon turned to look at her and she noticed a deadly look in her eyes.

"Kokoro I couldn't forgive myself if something happen to you"

"Soi Fon please I need to do this I need to kill Ichigo Kurosaki…because of him Rukia will be killed" Kokoro said angrily.

"Alright once we find them you'll be the first to hear" Soi Fon said with a soft sigh.

"Thank you Soi Fon" Kokoro said with a smile and hugged her and she hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Just be careful I know at the end you will do the right thing" Soi Fon said.

Kokoro walked out of the 2nd barracks and smiled to herself. "_Sorry Soi Fon about lying to you but I need to help Ichigo Kurosaki. I know you wouldn't help me if you knew my real intention Soi Fon. Now I just have to wait for Ichigo to show up again and offer him my help._" Kokoro thought to herself as she walked off and was walking down the streets of Seireitei when she saw a short boy with white spiky hair walking ahead of her. Kokoro picked up her speed to catch up to him.

"Toshiro" Kokoro shouted cheerfully.

Toshiro turned around and kind of glared at Kokoro. "It's Hitsugaya taicho to you Kokoro" Toshiro reply angrily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you Shiro-chan." I said smiling amused and I could have sworn I saw his eye twitch annoy. "So Toshiro what you doing" Kokoro asked happily.

"Looking for the ryokas" Toshiro reply and continued to walk and Kokoro followed beside him. "Seems everyone is busy looking for them after Ichimaru taicho let them go" Toshiro said kind of angrily.

"It was an accident wasn't it" Kokoro questioned confused.

"Lately Ichimaru taicho has been acting weird even Aizen taicho noticed it. Today after the meeting they had a little argument" Toshiro explained and Kokoro looked at him concerned.

"Gin didn't mention anything about that to me are you sure" Kokoro asked even more confused.

"Yeah it happened right in front of me or do you think I'm lying" Toshiro looked at Kokoro seriously.

"No of course not you're one of my closes friends I could never doubt you" Kokoro told Toshiro. It was true every since Toshiro joined the Gotei 13 Kokoro and him became good friends. Toshiro always gave her good advice even when it came to Byakuya even though he hated the fact that she always called him by his first name instead of his proper title. Kokoro`s closes friends in Soul Society would have to be: Soi Fon, Gin, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji and of course Kenpachi even though most people found that strange.

"Kokoro are you alright" Toshiro asked as he noticed her space off.

"Yeah I'm fine just confused, I guess Gin has been acting a little weird lately. He always seems to hold a guilty face when he looks at me" Kokoro told Toshiro still a little confused.

"Just be careful around Gin I know you trust him with your life…but I just don't trust him right now." Toshiro told her seriously.

"Ok if it makes you feel better even though I know Gin wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Kokoro told Toshiro shrugging her shoulders.

They kept walking when Toshiro spoke up again.

"So have you solved things with Kuchiki taicho" Toshiro asked still walking.

"Uh, don't even mentioned him right now, that idiot I hate him right now did you know he let Rukia be sent to execution?" Kokoro asked somewhat angry.

"I'm sure he has his reasons Kokoro" Toshiro commented calmly.

"Right sure he does" Kokoro said sarcastically. "Will I'll see yea later I have to finish some paperwork" Kokoro told Toshiro waving goodbye to him.

"Alright see yea around" Toshiro reply.

Kokoro walked off and she noticed the sitting sun and she let a sigh out and decide to head to the 13th barracks to grab some paperwork to do at home. Kokoro walked into her office grabbed some papers and walked back to the Kawaii manor. Kokoro was walking down the streets thinking about what all her lying was doing to all her friends. But suddenly she ran into someone and her papers flew all over the place and she let an annoyed groan out.

"I'm so sorry Kawaii-sama, let me help you with that" Aizen spoke and Kokoro looked at him kind of embarrassed.

"Aizen Taicho I'm so sorry I just wasn't watching were I was going" Kokoro said tiredly and he just smiled at her.

"Iie, Iie it was my fault for not watching were I was going" Aizen told her politely. "Let me help you" Aizen said kneeling down and picked up all of her papers and handed them to her.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be out here so late at night alone who knows what could happen to you with the ryoka at the loose" Aizen told Kokoro and she got a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"I can take care of myself" Kokoro said politely trying to hide away how nervous she was feeling.

"Of course you can you're a strong young lady after all that's why you're the leader of the Kawaii clan." Aizen said politely.

Kokoro still got a nervous feeling in her stomach she quickly scanned her mind for an excuse to get away from Aizen.

"If you don't mind I can take you home" Aizen asked politely.

Kokoro cursed inside her mind still thinking of an excuse but nothing coming to her mind. Kokoro definitely didn't want to go anywhere alone with Aizen it's not that she was scared of him she just didn't trust him for some reason. When you're prays were heard you heard someone speak from behind you "It's alright I'm walking her home"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger who could it be will I know who it is but for you to find out hopefully you enjoy this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol I just realized that I haven`t put the freaking disclaimer in any chapter lol hopefully from now on I won`t forget xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo expect for Kokoro she belongs to me =D**

**Hola readers I'm back and with a new chapter okay there isn't a lot of Byakuya of in this chapter I have to admit but no worries because I promise the next chapter there will be a lot more Byakuya. I tell you a little secret Kokoro and Byakuya make up somewhat to a point where Kokoro doesn't hate him anymore and they talk more. But here is another chapter enjoy! Also looking for a betareader so if anyone wants please pm =D here u go read&review.**

* * *

><p>Kokoro cursed inside her mind still thinking of an excuse but nothing came to her mind, when she heard a voice coming from behind her. Kokoro turned around and was surprised to see Byakuya standing there.<p>

"It's alright Aizen taicho I'll take her home" Byakuya simply said in his monotone voice he walked towards Kokoro and grabbed the stack of papers from her.

"Thank you Kuchiki taicho" Kokoro said politely.

"Very well see you tomorrow Kuchiki taicho and Kawaii-sama" Aizen said smiling at Kokoro. Kokoro got goose bumps all over her body that smile just crept her out and she didn`t know why.

Byakuya walked off and Kokoro quickly followed behind him once she was sure she was far away from Aizen she turned and looked at Byakuya.

"Thank you Byakuya." Kokoro spoke softly and smiled at him.

"Even though Aizen taicho is right you shouldn't be wondering late at night, _**alone**_" Byakuya emphasis on alone and looked at her seriously.

"I can take care of myself you out of all people should know that" you said still walking. "I can walk from here to my house…_**alone**_" Kokoro said taking the paperwork from him and walked off.

"Ichimaru taicho came by my office today"

Kokoro stopped walking and made a shocked face and cursed Gin out mentally. Kokoro turned around and looked at Byakuya with her normal face.

"And" Kokoro asked innocently.

"I won't let you do anything reckless like help the ryoka that put Rukia in this situation" Byakuya sternly spoke to her.

Kokoro simply glared at him and walked up to him still glaring at him. "Since when do you care what I do or don't do is something reckless?" Kokoro almost yelled asking him poking his chest with her finger.

Kokoro stood there still glaring at him with her blue eyes and he just looked at her with his gray eyes.

"Thought so. If you see Gin again tell him to mine his own business and that goes for you too" Kokoro said somewhat angry and walked off not looking back.

"_That bastard of Gin what has gotten into him?_" Kokoro thought to herself. "_I mean how could he have told Byakuya…he's been acting so weird lately and not just because Toshiro mention it. It has been for awhile now…I wonder what has gotten into him" you questioned to yourself._"

**Next Day:**

Kokoro was sleeping or if you could call it sleeping nothing but the past keep hunting her dreams. Kokoro decide to wake up instead of suffering by reliving the past when she woke up she realized she fell asleep on her desk in her room. Kokoro slowly stood up yawning and rubbed her eyes stretching out. Kokoro took a quick shower and got ready for the day's works, she walked down the streets of Seireitei smiling happily.

"Kokoro" she heard someone say her name from behind and her and knew exactly who it was. Kokoro just kept walking trying to ignore him when he caught up to her.

"Kokoro are you ok" Gin asked confused.

Kokoro glared at him and looked at him with hurt eyes.

"No I'm not ok you betrayed my trust Gin" Kokoro looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Nazi? I don't know what you're talk-" Gin was cut short by Kokoro.

"You told Byakuya about what we talked about yesterday" Kokoro practically yelled at him. "I can't believe you Gin I trusted you like if you were my older brother and you go off telling Byakuya. So know what I have four words for you and Byakuya **mind…your…own…business**." Kokoro said the last part somewhat harshly.

Gin just looked at her and made a sad smile, "Gomen Kokoro. But I knew you wouldn't listen to me, so I figured you would listen to Byakuya" Gin said sheepishly.

"Its fine I just need to calm down, I'll see you later." Kokoro said softly and started to walked off when she turned back around. "And Byakuya seriously of all people to tell?" I questioned almost laughing and walked away.

Kokoro stopped walking when she heard an alarm sound through Seireitei. She noticed a couple of shinigamis pointing at the sky. Kokoro looked up and was surprise to see a circle thing trying to break into Seireitei. "_Kurosaki Ichigo_" a smiled formed on her face. Kokoro saw the bubble thing break through the shield around Seireitei and saw that the bubble spilt into 4 parts going in different directions. Kokoro looked at them trying to figure out which one was Ichigo when she pointed at one. "_There that's Ichigo_" she thought and shunpo off to where it crushed. She showed up a couple of minutes later and cursed to herself as she saw no one but Ikkaku knocked out, but not cold. You walked over to Ikkaku and helped him up.

"Are you okay Ikkaku" Kokoro asked worriedly.

"Yeah that guy was strong Kawaii-sama" Ikkaku weakly said as he rubbed his head.

"What guy" Kokoro asked confused.

"This orange hair boy Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo" Ikkaku said and Kokoro looked at him surprised.

"Do you know which way he went" Kokoro asked happily.

"That way" Ikkaku simply said.

"Alright" Kokoro said and shunpo off into that direction trying to see if she saw them. Kokoro stopped and looked around the area trying to see if she saw them but nothing. "_Great where did they go_" Kokoro questioned herself. "_Think Kokoro where would you go if you ryoka escaping from the shinigamis_" Kokoro asked herself. Kokoro looked down at her feet and saw the sewer and smiled to herself. "_Of course the sewer line_" Kokoro thought happily. She kneeled down and opened the lid and jumped down shutting the lid behind her. She landed with a soft thump and slowly stood up looking around. "_I better find Hanataro he knows these tunnels better than anyone_" Kokoro shunpo off down the tunnels when she heard a couple of voices coming from ahead. She slowed down and saw Hanataro talking with a tall orange headed boy and another male with black hair. She smiled to herself and walked over to them.

"Found you Kurosaki Ichigo" Kokoro said and he turned around and put his hand his zanpakuto.

"Who the hell are you" Ichigo asked glaring at Kokoro.

"Kawaii-sama" Hanataro shuttered and bowed freaking out.

"Hanataro how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kokoro" Kokoro said laughing a little.

"You didn't answer my question" Ichigo asked a little more nicely and put his hand down.

"My name is Kokoro Kawaii and I'm here to help you Ichigo" Kokoro simply spoke.

"Help me? Why?" Ichigo questioned and Kokoro looked at him seirously.

"You see Rukia is like my little sister unlike Byakuya I can't just stand by and watched Rukia get killed. But at the same time I can't betray Soul Society because I come from a very high noble family just like Byakuya and Rukia." Kokoro said calmly and Ichigo just looked at her still confused. "I'll help you by clearing paths without anyone really knowing what I'm doing and telling you anything you need to know" Kokro added and smiled at him.

"Alright Kokoro do you know where Rukia is at" Ichigo asked.

"The white towers in the middle of Soul Society" Kokoro said and looked at Ichigo. "How many of you are there" Kokoro asked.

"Including us 6."

"Alright I'll make sure they also stay out of trouble" Kokoro said and then looked at Hanataro. "Hanataro are you going to go with them" Kokoro asked surprised.

"Hai Kokoro-sama" Hanataro said shaking his head.

"Very well be careful" Kokoro said and smiled at Ichigo.

"Please Ichigo save Rukia and if you do I will be in debut with you" Kokoro said and Ichigo simply nodded his head. "Thank you, I should go now before someone starts to wonder where I wonder off to" Kokoro said quickly and shunpo away.

Kokoro showed up in the surface and looked around making sure no one saw her and she just walked away normally. "_First part of the plan complete now I just have clear a path for him and make sure Rukia is alright. But there's enough time, I guess will I wait I'll go visit Kenpachi to see what's he up to probably looking for Ichigo_" Kokoro thought as she shunpo off the 11th barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa readers it's me Zana the writer of this wonderful Byakuya love story that you so enjoyable read. Now I have a couple of things to say school is over for me next week yes I know what u are thinking yeah more updates. But sorry to disappoint my grandma is sick so my updating might be slow but I will update =D Please review tell me what u think tell me what u would like to see in the future chapters and stuff like that =D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So have a major headache because I have a serious hangover from last nights chirstmas party but the party was freaking awesome so I decide to post up a chapter because I felt like writing and because Alesana has put me in the mood to write but my eyes are burning and watering so let`s see how much I can write lol. Funny thing too I didn`t get in trouble for drinking and came home hammer I got in trouble because I wouldn`t shut the hell up last night I couldn`t stop laughing xD I get overly happy when I drunk. Ok enough with my rumbling let`s get on with the story chapter 5 enjoy please put reviews of what u think of the story if there is something u dont like so I can change it =D**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own bleach they belong to Tite Kubo expect Kokoro she belongs to me xD**

* * *

><p><strong>11th Barrack:<strong>

Kokoro sat there thinking about what happened between her and Byakuya last night. She couldn't stop thinking about it, because even though she wouldn't admit it she still had some sort of feelings for Byakuya. Kokoro still felt something…she just didn't know what. She was sitting down thinking when a hand waved in front of her snapping her back to reality.

"What's wrong with you" Kenpachi asked somewhat annoyed. "You come here saying you needed to talk about something Kokoro and you space off" Kenpachi continued annoyed.

"Uh sorry it's just that last night I had a conversation with Byakuya" Kokoro said bluntly.

"Kuchiki figured we all know what you really feel so just tell him and there happy cheers for everyone" Kenpachi said even more annoyed.

Kokoro just somewhat glared at Kenpachi. Kenpachi was a good friend just not the kind to give advice about stuff like this. Usually for this kind of stuff Kokoro would go to Gin or Toshiro but right now she was keeping her distance from Gin after what happened earlier. And with Toshiro he might be busy and she doesn´t want to bother him even though she knew he wouldn't mind. But still she came with Kenpachi just to get away from everything even though he gets annoyed when she comes and doesn't speak. She was snapped back to reality again when Kenpachi smacked her on her head. Kokoro frowned at Kenpachi and she rubbed her head.

"Why did you hit me for Kenpachi" Kokoro asked somewhat angrily.

"For spacing off…again" he said somewhat bored and annoyed.

"Sorry I guess maybe it was a bad idea to come I just haven't been feeling myself I have lot on my mind" Kokoro said softly and stood up.

"You know, I know I'm not good at this kind of stuff but you know you can count on me with anything Kokoro" Kenpachi asked still in his somewhat bored and annoyed tone.

"I know I can thanks for the tea Kenpachi I'm off" Kokoro said and smiled her smiled and walked off.

She was outside when she looked up into the sky as she felt two familiar reiatsu going higher and higher.

"Ichigo, Renji no" Kokoro spoke quietly to herself and shunpo off to the direction she felt the high amount of reiatsu coming from.

"Damn it I should have known Renji would try to do something like this" Kokoro thought to herself as she quickly shunpo.

Kokoro reached the scene where she last felt Renji's and Ichigo's reiatsu, but only to see that Ichigo wasn't there anymore. But Byakuya was standing there in front of Renji ready to execute him. Kokoro not knowing what to do panicked and shunpo in front of Renji and stopped Byakuya's blade with her bare hand and held back a cry of pain as she felt the blade cut though her skin. Kokoro felt the warm blood running down her hand all the way down her right arm and she could hear the blood dripping to the ground. Byakuya stared at her confused his gray eyes wide opened, and then his face became somewhat angry.

"What are you doing Kokoro?" Byakuya asked sternly she could tell he was not happy about this.

"No Byakuya, what are you doing?" Kokoro shouted back angrily at him her blue eyes looking at him hurt.

"Abarai let the ryoka go his punish-"

"That's not for you to decide!" Kokoro cut him off angrily. "First Rukia and now Renji, I won't let you harm him" Kokoro whispered holding her arms out in front of Renji. "But if you still wish to hurt him you'll have to get passed me" Kokoro stated boldly.

"Kokoro what are you doing" Renji asked weakly.

"Don't worry Renji I won't let him hurt you I'm not angry at you anymore. Even though I kind of understand now why you wanted to join the 6th squad" Kokoro spoke softly and turned her head to her side slightly and looked at him and noticed he passed out.

"Kokoro don't do this" Byakuya sternly ordered Kokoro.

Kokoro pulled out her zanpakuto and pointed it at him.

"Tsukishiro" Kokoro yelled and her zanpakuto went into shikai form. The zanpakuto turned into a huge double edge icy white zanpakuto. Kokoro swirled it around and slammed it in front of her.

"This ends today Byakuya" Kokoro spoke bluntly hiding all emotion away.

"What ends today" Byakuya asked confused looking at her confused.

"Today you'll show me if there is still something left from the Byakuya I knew and if you still care about me" Kokoro answered bluntly.

"Of course I still-"

Kokoro cut him off by raising her clean hand at him.

"I've broken a law; I have released my zanpakuto in Seireitei and raised it to a taicho. What will you do Byakuya fight me and arrest me or let me go and act like nothing happened" You stared right into his slate gray eyes which held a hard look while your blue eyes held a soft and hurt look. His hand was on his zanpakuto when a group of shinigamis showed up and looked at Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taicho what's going on?" one of them asked.

Kokoro kept looking straight into his eyes when the look in his eyes change they became somewhat soft. Byakuya removed his hand from his zanpakuto and let a sigh out.

"Arrest Fukutaicho Renji Abarai, Kawaii-sama was just helping" He simply said. "I'll personally take her to get her wounds heal." Byakuya stated and looked at Kokoro.

Kokoro was shocked at his words she simply put her zanpakuto away and followed Byakuya. Once she was some distance away she stopped walking and looked at Byakuya's back.

"Are you surprised" Byakuya questioned her and she kept looking at his back.

"You save me, but not Rukia?" Kokoro asked confused a knot forming in her throat.

"I saved you because you wanted to know if I stilled care about you" Byakuya simply said. "Does that answer your question and doubts over me?" Byakuya asked as he turned around and looked at Kokoro.

Kokoro noticed his eyes still held that soft look and she felt a blush creep onto her face. She couldn't help but get this weird feeling in her stomach, a feeling she hadn't gotten in a long time.

"Somewhat" Kokoro simply said and smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to update as soon I can again hopefully u liked the chapter and please if u have any ideas message them and tell me what u would like to see. <strong>

**Good day everyone =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmmm well here u go readers another wonderful chapter now I know things have been moving kind of quick on this chapters but I want to get to when after Rukia is saved and everything because that´s where the Byakuya and Kokoro love starts and I can write more freely and won´t have to stick to the storyline so much. Oh and question ummm about the fillers I wasn´t planning on writing any of them but I really want to write about the Zanpakuto filler because it has to do a lot with Byakuya ummm let me know what u think about that if u would like to see that in the story. So yeah anyways onto the story and thanks to everyone who reads this story and thanks to EverRose808 for her ideas =D ummmm I think that is all so enjoy the chapter R&R please **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo expect for Kokoro she belongs to me xD**

* * *

><p><strong>-4th Barracks-<strong>

Kokoro sat down on the white bed while Unohana taicho wrapped a bandage around her hand. Kokoro sat there thinking over what happened and this feeling she was getting for Byakuya again.

"Alright, already" Unohana said happily as she smiled at Kokoro who smiled back at Unohana happily.

"Arigatou Unohana taicho" Kokoro said cheerfully and smiled at Unohana.

Kokoro stood up and walked out of the room and noticed Byakuya waiting beside the door outside. Kokoro looked at him surprised and gave him a weird looked and he gave her kind of an annoyed look.

"What?" He asked meekly.

"First you lie for me and now this…who are you and what have you done with the real Byakuya?" Kokoro asked giving him a weird look and started to poke him.

"Making sure you don't do anything else reckless like you did today" He simply said and grabbed her finger annoyed but softly at the same time so he wouldn´t her. "So stop poking me." He added.

"You say saving Renji's life is reckless but I said it's heroic" Kokoro replied with a hint of smug in her voice.

Kokoro walked off followed by Byakuya she then noticed the sitting sun and noticed Byakuya going the other direction. Suddenly she remember what happened last time she was going home alone. She cursed mentally to herself and took a deep breath and let a sigh out. She turned around slowly and looked at Byakuya´s back.

"Byakuya…"

Byakuya stopped walking and turned around looking at her.

"Nani?"

"Uh…can you walk me home?" Kokoro asked shyly looking down at the ground and then smiled sheepishly at him. "Please?" she added quietly.

Byakuya looked at her and nodded his head walking off towards her house. The both of them walked in silence it has been a long time since Byakuya and Kokoro have had an actually conversation.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked cautiously looking at him from the corner of your eyes but trying not to look at him.

"Paperwork" He simply said Kokoro frowned at his answer and turned to look at him.

"Is that all you can say? Paperwork?" Kokoro asked doubtfully.

"What else do you want me to say?" He asked curiously looking at Kokoro and Kokoro felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she turned away from Byakuya.

"I don't know something like how was your day" Kokoro said still not looking at him since she didn´t want him to see her blushing over him.

"Today was a…good day." He simply said and kept walking and a smiled crept onto Kokoro´s face and they kept walking.

**-The Next Day-**

Kokoro sat down at her desk finishing some paperwork she leaned back on her chair and looked at the ceiling. She let a tired sigh out and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep and to get the feelings she was feelings about Byakuya again out her mind. Right now she couldn´t deal with that she had to save Rukia first Byakuya could wait or couldn´t he? Kokoro questioned to herself.

"Kokoro?"

Kokoro was startled and knocked out of her thoughts when she fell down backwards on her chair and she slowly stood up rubbing her head and groan in pain. She looked up and saw that it was Byakuya who called her name and she gave him a sheepish smile while she stood up.

"Kokoro are you okay?" He asked even though his voice didn't show concerned his eyes did.

"I'm fine, haven't you ever heard of knocking Byakuya?" Kokoro told him still rubbing her head. "Why are you here anyways Byakuya it isn't like you to pay me an afternoon visit" Kokoro said confused while she sat down on her chair again.

"Aizen is dead" He simply said.

Kokoro looked up at him shocked she was lost for words when suddenly she got a flashback of what Toshiro told her.

"Gin" Kokoro softly whispered and Byakuya looked at her weirdly.

"What did you say?" He asked confused obviously not hearing clearly what she said.

"Nothing, who killed him" Kokoro asked trying not to sound worry.

"They believe it was the ryokas, they are to be arrested and then judged." Byakuya told her.

"You mean killed" Kokoro replied irritated.

"Kokoro you know there is nothing I can do" He simply said.

"I know, I know I'm not angry at you I'm…just…annoyed by everything" Kokoro also simply stated.

"I must go there was an urgent captain meeting called." He told her as he walked out.

"Thank you for telling me Byakuya" Kokoro said quietly.

He nodded and walked out and she looked at the ceiling again and let a sigh out.

"_Gin you wouldn't have done it…you couldn't have done it…Gin?_" Kokoro thought to herself and she stayed there thinking about everything that has happen the last couple of days. Finally she sat up right when she realized it was dark outside she slowly stood up. "_I need to talk to someone but I can't talk to Gin about while him, Toshiro is out because I kind of have an idea about what he might say. I got it I'll go speak with Izuru_" Kokoro thought happily and quickly walked off to the 3rd barracks before it got darker.

**-3rd Barracks-**

Kokoro walked into the barracks and looked around and asked one of the shinigamis where Izuru was.

"Have you seen fukutaicho Kira?" Kokoro asked the shinigami politely.

"Fukutaicho Kira was arrested earlier this night along with Fukutaicho Hinamori because they fought and released their zanpakuto's in Seireitei" The shinigami explained and Kokoro looked at him shocked. Kokoro couldn't believe that Izuru would almost attack Momo they were friends.

"Why" She asked shocked.

"Fukutaicho Hinamori accused Ichimaru taicho of killing Aizen taicho" The shinigami said walking off and Kokoro just spaced off thinking about what the hell was going on.

"Kokoro what are you doing here?"

Kokoro turned around and looked at Gin with a face mixed with confusion and sadness she didn´t know what to believe anymore or what do, Gin noticed this and looked at her concerned. Gin was about to touch her and she took a step back and just kept looking at him

"I don't know what to think anymore Gin did you kill Aizen taicho?" Kokoro asked holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Kokoro… you know I wouldn't-"

Kokoro turned around not letting him finish and ran off, Gin quickly followed after her but stopped when he saw who reached her first.

"Kokoro why are you crying" Byakuya asked with confusion in his voice.

"I can't look at him right now" Kokoro simply said and looked up at Byakuya. "Just take me home…and don't leave me alone…please?" Kokoro asked in a whispered grabbing Byakuya's haori tightly and Byakuya wrapped his arms around her shoulder and walked her home. Byakuya looked at Gin from the corner of his eyes and glared at Gin warning him that this wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>So there u go hopefully u enjoyed it and please review over what u think or what u would like to see thanks in till next time my wonderful readers =D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola readers back with another amazing chapter of this amazing fanfiction that you all love to read so much =D **

**Ummm so I was thinking since I won´t be posting from Dec/24 to Jan/02 because it´s the holidays and I want a break to enjoy. I was thinking maybe u readers would like to write a christmas special of Kokoro/Byakuya the top three I will post you see I wanted to post one but I have no ideas and kind of lazy to write it xD but yeah email them to xxanimelver19xxhotmail if u wish. I would give a prize for the best but I have nothing to give will maybe you can choice who my next fanfiction should be about...uh but yeah but no worries I will be posting all this week in till the 24th so yeah now on with the story and ****thanks for all you who R&R and add this to ur favorites u are all amazing and thanks so much =D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach it belongs to Tito Kubo except for Kokoro she belongs to me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii Manor:<strong>

Kokoro sat down in the middle of her bed crossed legged and hugged her pillow looking at the wall in front her bored and let a soft sigh out. Byakuya had left because his squad needed him and she didn´t him, he was now a taicho and the head of his clan, while she feared to have all that responsibility. She became the head of her clan because she promised her grandfather she would take care of her family.

She let herself fall backwards onto her bed and she stared at the ceiling. She sat up when she heard someone knock on her door and she slowly sat on the edge of her bed.

"Come in." Kokoro simply said and a guard walked into her room and bowed.

"Kawaii-sama Unohana taicho wanted me to inform you that Zaraki taicho was taking to the 4th barracks with major wounds" The guard simply said as he bowed.

Kokoro turned to look at him shock and jumped off of her bed and walked over to him. "Is he ok what happen?" She asked concerned.

"He fought against one of ryoka seems it was a draw the other ryoka was also severely injured." The guard told her and he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Kokoro stood up and quickly walked out heading for the 4th barracks once she showed up she headed to where Kenpachi was at.

She walked into a room and saw a couple of shinigamis on Kenpachi trying to hold him so he wouldn´t leave the 4th barracks. One of the shinigamis flew across the room and Kokoro frowned and walked over to him slowly.

"_Unbelievable he almost dies and he wants to leave already if the ryoka didn´t kill him I will._" Kokoro thought pissed and walked into the room and stood in front of Kenpachi with her hands on her waist and glared at him.

"Where do you think you're going Kenpachi Zaraki" Kokoro asked dead serious and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kokoro some kind of scared because of the look she was giving.

Kenpachi looked at her and cursed to himself and sat down while the shinigamis got off of him and walked out of the room.

"Does it sill hurt" Kokoro asked the angry fading away and it turned into concerned.

"Of course it does" Kenpachi replied annoyed.

"How about this?" Kokoro asked poking his wound very hard and Kenpachi groaned in pain..

"What the hell I just told you it hurt!" He yelled angrily at Kokoro who was smirking at him pissed.

"Good, next time it will teach you not to do anything stupid" Kokoro said angrily and then look at him again.

"Who did this to you anyways" Kokoro asked casually taking a seat next to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo was his name, I need to find him again I know he's still alive we have a score to settle." Kenpachi said laughing a little and Kokoro just gave him a look O.O and Kokoro laughed to herself.

"You are unbelievable Kenpachi." Kokoro mumbled to herself and then looked at Kenpachi seriously realizing that he fought against Ichigo and didn´t kill Ichigo. More importantly Kenpachi didn´t kill Ichigo had Ichigo really gotten this strong in such a short period Kokoro thought.

"Kenpachi you know how you said I could count on you for anything" Kokoro asked and giving him a dead serious look.

"Yeah" He questioned for Kokoro to continue.

"I need a favor" Kokoro simply said standing up.

"What is it?"

"Find Ichigo´s friends and take them with Ichigo so they can save Rukia" Kokoro said looking straight into Kenpachi's eyes with a dead serious look.

"You were helping that Ichigo kid weren't you" He questioned grinning and she smiled and simply nodded her head looking at the wall and she turned to look at him again.

"Tell anyone and you are dead." Kokoro said seriously and Kenpachi just smirked.

"Why would I tell anyone? Alright as soon I get the hell out of here" Kenpachi told her grinning. "After this is over I can do whatever I want with Ichigo right" Kenpachi asked Kokoro.

"Yeah sure" Kokoro said kind of laughing. "I need to go I'm seriously behind on paperwork Ukitake taicho might kill me if he finds out" Kokoro said laughing and smiled one last time at Kenpachi and walked out.

**13****th**** Barracks:**

Kokoro walked into the 13th barracks when she saw Jushiro heading her way and she made a concerned face. Her taicho shouldn´t be walking around alone he is very sick and fragile and it annoyed her when he did it.

"Ukitake taicho should you really be walking around" Kokoro asked worry.

"Daijoubu Kokoro now come" Ukitake told her as he walked out.

"Where are we going?" Kokoro asked confused.

"To see Rukia." He simply said.

Kokoro nodded her head and walked off with him. When they were almost there Kokoro felt Byakuya's reiatsu rising, he was about to fight.

"Taicho do you feel that?" Kokoro asked and looked at him worried.

"Yes I do Kokoro" Jushiro simply told her.

"I'm going to go ahead taicho" Kokoro quickly spoke and shunpo off before Jushiro could say anything else.

Kokoro showed up on the bridge and saw Byakuya fighting against someone she watched as the guy fell to the ground. Kokoro quickly ran over to Byakuya and hugged his arm before he could finish him off.

"Wait" Kokoro simply said and looked up into his grays and begged him with her blue eyes to stop. Byakuya looked into her eyes and simply sighed and put his zanpakuto down. Kokoro then felt Byakuya's arm wrapped her waist and pulled her to his side and they both jumped back. Kokoro looked in front of her shocked when she saw a huge zanpakuto swing in front of them.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked her concerned and looked down at her and Kokoro simply nodded her head and looked at a wounded Ichigo standing in front of them.

"_Ichigo_." Kokoro mentally thought and looked at him shocked. Byakuya still held her close and she was still hugging onto his arm. Kokoro wasn´t paying attention to what they saying or what Byakuya was saying because she was too focus on a reiatsu that was heading there way very quickly.

"Senbonzakura" Kokoro heard Byakuya say which snapped her out of her concentration; she was about to yell at Byakuya to stop. When someone else stopped him for Kokoro, Kokoro´s eye went wide with shock as she saw purple hair flying in the wind in front of her. The patch of purple hair she would always see when trying to catch her best friend at a game of tag. A white piece of bandage wrapped around Byakuya´s zanpakuto keeping it from going to shikai form. Kokoro looked at the woman that stood up and looked at them her gold eyes held a serious look as he looked at them. Kokoro feel tears in her eyes even though they were huge with shock she felt her body go numb and her throat dry.

"Yoruichi." Kokoro heard Byakuya speak shocked.

"Yoruichi…" Kokoro simply whispered dumbfound.

"Byakuya." Yoruichi said seriously looking at Byakuya then she looked at Kokoro, "Kokoro." Yoruichi said her name but not as seriously.

"Yoruichi Shihion." Byakuya repeated fully but glared at the dark skin woman standing in front of them while Kokoro stood there shocked not believing it was actually her. At first happiness ran through Kokoro´s body but angry slowly started to take over as she watched her and Kokoro heard Byakuya´s explaintion of who she was. Kokoro thought about how she left without a goodbye or anything she has been gone for a hundreds and now she was back like nothing happen.

Kokoro let her hands fall to her side and she pulled away from Byakuya´s embrace and stood up straight looking at her. Kokoro made her hands into fists as she watched Yoruichi talking with Ichigo. Kokoro gasped shocked when Yoruichi hit Ichigo on the stomach and Kokoro noticed Ukitake taicho standing there, she wasn´t sure when he got there. But she heard what Yoruichi did to Ichigo and also wondered just like her taicho what Yoruichi would do with him.

Byakuya left Kokoro´s side and stood in front of Kokoro.

"Don´t bother trying to help him neither of you will escape this place." Byakuya threaten and Kokoro watched quietly.

"My look at you little Byakuya, talking big now that you are a big shot." Yoruichi said smirking and Kokoro knew that pissed Byakuya off Yoruichi has always pissed Byakuya off since they were little. "But I believe you and Kokoro never did beat me in a game of tag ever." Yoruichi added and Kokoro looked at Byakuya´s back waiting for an answer.

"Then let´s give it another try shall we?" Byakuya questioned bluntly.

Kokoro´s opened wide when Yoruichi and Byakuya disappeared and they shunpo. Kokoro watched the fight hoping Byakuya wouldn´t hurt Yoruichi that was her job but also hoping Yoruichi wouldn´t hurt Byakuya. Kokoro covered her mouth when she saw Byakuya take a swing at Yoruichi and it landed but sighed in relief when it turned into orange cloth. Kokoro looked at Yoruichi who shunpo from Byakuya´s arm to the top of a white building.

"3 days in 3 days I shall make this boy stronger than you in till then considered your fight postpone. Feel free to chase us if you wish but Yoruichi Shihion isn´t about to get caught by the likes of you." Yoruichi spoke sumggily as she shunpo away and Kokoro frowned.

"You are wrong if you think I´m not going to chase you Yoruichi. I don´t need to catch you to know exactly where you are going." Kokoro thought as she looked into the direction they ran off. Kokoro ran passed Byakuya but shunpo off before Byakuya could stop her and only heard him shout her name.

Kokoro shunpo building from building not bothering to keep up with Yoruichi she knew exactly where they were heading she wasn´t Yoruichi´s best friend for nothing. Kokoro keep moving when she found the entrance to the cave she was looking for and stood at the entrance and heard Yoruichi panting for air and her complaining about being out of shape.

"Serves you right for ditching your best friend hundred years ago." Kokoro spoke angrily as she walked into the cave.

Kokoro looked at a Yoruichi with a face that had a mixture of pain and angry.

"Found you." Kokoro simply said getting a flashback to the moment she left and Kokoro was all…alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what Itachi Uchiha has a special announcement to make to all you Itachi lovers<strong>

**Zana: Come on say it *threatens***

**Itachi: Zana is working on a one-shot of Itachi Uchiha look for it before Christmas *speaks kinda of scared***

**Zana: See not so hard *Zana crosses arms happily***

**Have a nice weekend everybody =D**


	8. Merry Christmas

**So I have decide this on Monday Dec/26 I will post about 4 chapters and then on Dec/27 I will post one more chapter this ending the whole rescue Rukia thing. Then Jan/9 I will be posting new chapters yeah again.**

**So Merry Chirstmas hope u all have a wonderful Christmas I know I will =D**


	9. Chapter 8

**So sorry Sakura-Glow I have bad news I gotta work all day today so I couldn`t post all four chapters but I posted this is one tomorrow is my day off so I will post the others chapters tomorrow I`m really sorry everyone. I just didn`t expect since I didn`t work yesterday I would have to make up for it today really sorry but here is this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

A younger looking version of Kokoro stood there looking at the empty chair where Yoruichi once sat. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out her tears had dried out from all her crying she did when she first got the news. Her heart was broken she felt so betrayed and lonely. She hugged herself and just turned walking away her stomach was in knot it hurt just thinking that her best friend left. She walked back to her house and went into her room not listening to anyone. She sat down on her bed and lay down she was looking at the wall and hugging her pillow. That's when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to his body.

"Why did she leave like that?" Kokoro asked sadly as she felt the tears start to roll down her face again.

"I don't know" Kokoro heard Byakuya whisper against her ear softly.

Kokoro turned around and looked at Byakuya. He noticed her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had done.

"It hurts so much Bya-kun it feels like a part of my heart is missing" Kokoro spoke as her sobs started to come out again. She buried her face into his chest and cried Byakuya held her closer.

"Don't worry Kokoro I'm still here and I will always care about you don't ever doubt that" Byakuya whispered to Kokoro`s ear. "You should get some sleep that's what you need right now" Byakuya softly whispered and she simply nodded her head and looked up into his gray eyes with her blue eyes.

"Promise you won't leave me alone" She asked quietly.

"Promise." He replied and softly kissed her on her forehead.

Kokoro buried her head back into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso and he kept his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her soft cotton pink hair which smelled like sakura blossom they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**End of flashback:**

Kokoro stood there at the cave entrance and just looked at Yoruichi with a hurt expression. All the pain and tears she thought she had put behind started to come back as she looked at her best friend and the closet thing she could call sister. Yoruichi looked at Kokoro waiting to see what Kokoro would do.

"Yoruichi." Was all Kokoro could manage to say before her tears started to slip down her cheeks and her hands turned into a fist she then hugged herself and fell to her knees. She swore not to cry in front of her and to take her revenge but she couldn`t too many memories of Yoruichi she was always there for her.

Kokoro stopped crying when a dark skin hand appeared in front of her and she looked up at the Yoruichi who gave her a guilty look.

"Kokoro let`s talk." Yoruichi said softly and Kokoro took her hand slowly standing up.

"Why I just want to know why?" Kokoro asked hurt and Yoruichi sighed.

"Shinji and the others were turned into hollows, Kisuke was being framed and I-" Kokoro cut her off and shook her head annoyed.

"No way didn't you take me with you!" Kokoro yelled angrily. "After you left I was heart broke I felt betrayed and alone. Byakuya was there and he helped me get through it I thought maybe things would change between us…but I was wrong. Couple years later I met Hisana and she became my best friend she came from a very poor sector. So our friendship was frowned upon by most of the nobles…I'm not sure when or what point…Byakuya and Hisana fell in love." Kokoro whispered softly now. "Byakuya and I stopped speaking to each other as friends the day he told me about their wedding…I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be selfish…I had everything growing. But Hisana…Hisana didn't have anything and she was best friend she was the one who needed to be happy. Hisana died a couple of years later after Byakuya and she got married. Hisana made Byakuya and me promise that if one of us found her sister that we would adopt her into our family and make her our sister. Byakuya found her first and adopted her into the Kuchiki clan." Kokoro explained everything and Yoruichi sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Kokoro." Yoruichi softly spoke and she placed a hand on Kokoro`s shoulder and then hugged her. "I really did want to take you with me but your life and responsibility was here in the soul society." Yoruichi explained and then sighed. "If I would have known you would end up alone I would have taken you with me." Yoruichi explained and Kokoro sadly smiled.

"I know you would." Kokoro spoke softly hugging Yoruichi tighter.

They pulled away from their hug when they heard Ichigo waking up and they looked at Ichigo who groaned in pain while he sat up.

"Ow what the hell happened?" Ichigo questioned as he sat up and looked at Yoruichi and Kokoro and then started to glare.

"You!" Ichigo pointed at Yoruichi pissed and Kokoro just looked at them weirdly. "Why the hell did you save me and not Rukia?" Ichigo questioned pissed.

"Because out of all of them you are the only one capable of beating Byakuya and rescuing Rukia." Kokoro said softly and then looked at Yoruichi. "Right?" Kokoro questioned and Yoruichi nodded.

"Yes that is why." Yoruichi said frankly.

"Wait you two know each other?" Ichigo yelled surprised.

"Of course we do we are like sisters." I said happily.

"IS that how you found this place?" Yoruichi asked her and Kokoro grin.

"I remember how Kisuke, you and I spent all our time training here for bankai." Kokoro said softly remembering the past. But her gaze then turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo I'm glad to see you`re ok after your battle with Kenpachi." Kokoro said with some relief and smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah." He said softly and blushed a little.

"Ichigo I`m going to train you so you can reach bankai in three days even though it takes about 10 years to reach bankai." Yoruichi explained and Kokoro just listened and looked at her shocked.

"3 days? And do you think he`ll reach it in 3 days?" Kokoro asked her kind of surprise.

"You did. I did. Kisuke did. Remember?" Yoruichi said shrugging and Kokoro made an O face.

"I see you`re going to use that method." Kokoro said smirking.

"Yeah." She simply said.

"What method?" Ichigo questioned annoyed and I just smiled at Ichigo.

"You`ll find out." Kokoro said happily.

They headed down some ladder to a place that looked like the one under Kisuke`s shop. Ichigo walked to the center followed by Kokoro and Yoruichi when she pulled something out that looked like a cut out and Ichigo looked at it confuse.

"You have to stab your zanpakuto into it." Kokoro explained. "This will forcefully make your zanpakuto materialize into its true form in our world." Kokoro continued and Ichigo nodded but he had no clue what that meant.

"Here let me explain." Yoruichi said and she started to explain while Kokoro stood same distance and watched how Ichigo started his training.

Later that night:

Kokoro sat there watching Ichigo get stronger so he can save Rukia when she felt Yoruichi stand beside her.

"Is that all she made you promise?" Yoruichi asked Kokoro softly and Kokoro sighed sadly. She hugged her knees against her chest.

"No" Kokoro softly whispered. She paused a little and continued, "She also made me promise to love Byakuya and be friends again" Kokoro said softly and looked at Yoruichi with a somewhat sad face.

"I guess you've really had it hard since I've left" Yoruichi said of laughing.

"You have no idea and it wasn't just me you hurt…" Kokoro said looking at her. "Soi Fon made a good friend to talk to going through everything" Kokoro said happily and Yoruichi just smiled at Kokoro.

**The Next Day: **

Last night Kokoro went back to the 13th barracks to do some paperwork and fell asleep on her desk. She awoke to the bright sunlight hitting her eyes. She slowly sat up yawning rubbing her eyes when she noticed Byakuya standing there. She quickly snapped opened her eyes and looked at him shocked.

"Byakuya what are you doing here?" Kokoro asked confused.

"Did you find her?" Byakuya simply asked her.

Kokoro just frowned at him, "No." Kokoro simply said. "Is that all you came here for? To interrogate me?" Kokoro asked kind of angry.

"No. Wanted to make sure you were alright." Byakuya said king of angrily and Kokoro just glared.

"I`m fine." Kokoro said annoyed. "Just tired." Kokoro continued and stood up. "I need to go talk with Toshiro." Kokoro said angrily as she stood up and walked pasted Byakuya and headed to the 10th barracks.

**10th Barracks:**

Kokoro walked into the 10th barracks looking for Toshiro since she knew he was the only one who could give some good advice. She walked into his office and noticed Rangiku sleeping on the couch and Toshiro finishing some paper work at the desk. She quietly walked over to the couch smirking and took a deep breath.

"Masumoto!" Kokoro yelled imitating Toshiro.

Rangiku quickly woke up half scared, "I wasn't sleeping Taicho!" Rangiku yelled.

Kokoro just laughed and Rangiku saw her standing there and just glared at her.

"Kokoro that wasn't funny!" Rangiku whined. "I really thought you were Taicho!" Rangiku continued.

"Kokoro saved me the trouble of having to yell." Toshiro said drinking some tea and stood up.

"You can finish what is left Masumoto." Toshiro said tiredly when someone ran into the room.

"Taicho it seems Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori have escaped from their prison cell." The man said seriously and Kokoro looked at him shocked and looked at Toshiro.

"I will check Izuru`s and Renji`s cell you go check Momo`s." Kokoro said seriously and shunpo off to their cells.

She reached Renji`s cell and exam the cell and Kokoro sighed. Since she saw that Renji really did break out on his own and she headed to Izuru`s cell.

When she got there she gasped someone had come for Izuru and broke him out and took him with them. Kokoro touched the cell door and felt a faint trace of Gin`s reiatsu there she sighed annoyed. When she looked up shocked she felt Gin`s and Toshiro`s reiatsu raising and she shunpo off quickly to where she felt it coming from.

Once Kokoro got there she saw Gin`s Zanpakuto shot out and about to hit Momo she quickly shunpo in front of her and blocked Gin`s zanpakuto with her own. Kokoro was sent skidding across the ground when she finally was able to stop in front of Momo. Kokoro looked at her zanpakuto that started to break while Gin looked at her shocked. Kokoro glared at Gin angrily and noticed Gin opened his blue eyes and looked at her. It was rare when Kokoro got to see his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Gin?" Kokoro yelled angrily at him. "You almost killed Momo! You could have killed Toshiro! Gin if you don`t stop now I will be your opponent!" Kokoro yelled angrily and I saw Rangiku had showed up also and Gin looked at the both us and withdrew his zanpakuto back. "Gin maybe it`s best you leave." Kokoro told him a little calmly while she put her zanpakuto away. She was holding the tears that were threatening to slip. Gin was about to say something to Kokoro when she cut him off, "Now!" Kokoro bitterly spoke and he simply walked away.

Kokoro continued to fight back the tears; Gin was also next on her list to take care of after this is over. Gin is her best friend so she can`t just leave things how they are. She just didn`t know what had gotten into him or what he was thinking anymore.

Kokoro walked away ignoring everyone who yelled her name. She just walked down the streets letting her tears slip. Gin could have seriously hurt Momo if she didn`t show up or he could have killed Toshiro or worse he could have killed her. Kokoro continued ignoring everyone who asked her if she was alright in till someone stood in her way and Kokoro looked up annoyed and saw it was Byakuya. She just stood there looking at Byakuya with tears streaming down her face and Byakuya looked at her with a frown.

"What`s wrong?" He asked seriously and Kokoro just stood there hugging herself. When a hell butterfly flew over to them.

"Attention Rukia`s execution has been moved forward again. This is the final change no more changes will be done..." That was the only thing Kokoro heard before her tears started to slip down again and Byakuya held her close he picked her up bride style and took her home.

He walked into Kokoro`s room and laid her on the bed he looked at her and sighed when Kokoro wouldn`t look at him and she just looked at the ceiling. Byakuya headed for the door when Kokoro softly grabbed his captain robe and Byakuya looked at her with a soft look.

"Don`t leave me alone please." Kokoro begged softly as she sat up. "Gin he almost hurt me today he could have killed Momo. I don`t want to be alone tonight." Kokoro whispered and Byakuya removed his captain robe and placed it on the chair beside her bed and lay down next to Kokoro. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest and Kokoro slowly fell asleep thanks to Byakuya`s heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all had a great christmas =D<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter hope you enjoy hopefully I can post more today like I said it just has been real crazy with the holidays and family if I don`t I will post another tomorrow but I will try to post more today so don`t give up hope =D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

Today was Rukia's execution Kokoro lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling she turned over and coiled herself into a little ball. She felt sick to her stomach it hurt, not knowing what else to do she cried. She started to cry all the tears of pain and loneness out she couldn't bear it anymore. She closed her eyes sobbing without control when she snapped open her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist she quickly sat up and saw Byakuya slowly sitting up on her bed. She looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing here Byakuya?" Kokoro softly whispered.

"You didn't want to be alone last night remember?" Byakuya said softly and Kokoro looked at him and thought back to last night and looked at Byakuya sadly.

"Today is Rukia`s execution?" Kokoro asked hurting and Byakuya nodded and Kokoro stood up and got off of her bed and gave Byakuya her back.

"You should get going or else you will be late to her execution." Kokoro said sadly and a little angry.

Suddenly Byakuya grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around so they were both facing each other.

"What did I do so horrible to make you so angry at me?" Byakuya asked her quietly but seriously.

Kokoro just looked at him still shock when he softly shook her back and forward snapping her of her thoughts.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing" She simply said. Byakuya looked at her confused and she looked at him and noticed his confusion. "I was always angry at myself…not you…Bya-kun" She softly whispered and felt the tears slip down.

"What are you talking about Kokoro?" Byakuya asked her confused.

"I was always afraid to love you…because I'm afraid I will never be able to love you right…that I could mess up." Kokoro softly whispered. "Once you and Hisana got married I knew I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore since Hisana truly did love you. But then she died and she made me promise to love you but I pushed you away because I was afraid." She finally finish still sobbing she felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart and shoulder.

Byakuya looked at her confused and smiled at her that smile she hadn`t seen since they were kids.

"Is that all…because you were afraid you wouldn't be enough for me?" Byakuya asked her disbelief.

"Hai" was the only thing that came out from Kokoro`s mouth.

"Kokoro you were always enough for me you were more than enough." Byakuya told her and she could tell he wasn't lying. He softly put one of his hands on her cheek and leaned down.

Byakuya softly pressed his lips against hers Kokoro closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Byakuya`s neck giving into the kiss. This is the moment she had been waiting for all her life since the first day she meet Byakuya. She yearn the feeling of Byakuya`s lips against her she wanted to know how it felt to kiss Byakuya. Byakuya slowly slid his hands down from her shoulders, down her curves, down to her waist pulling her closer to him. Byakuya deepen the kiss and she ran her hand through Byakuya's hair. After what seem like forever they parted panting for air, Kokoro rested her head on Byakuya's shoulder and Byakuya leaned down to her ear.

"I love you Kokoro I always have and I always will. But the question is do you still love me?" Byakuya whispered against her ear and she pulled away looking at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about of course I still love you nothing in the world could change the way I feel about you Byakuya." She yelled whispered. She kind of stood on her tippy toes and softly touched his cheek with her soft hand. "I have, I do and I will love you Byakuya…forever…only if you want too?" She whispered softly their lips only inches apart.

"Forever" Byakuya simply replied and leaned down and kissed her again but then she pulled away slowly and Byakuya gave her a confuse look.

"You'll be late to Rukia's execution." She simply whispered answering his confusion making sure her voice didn't break.

"I'm sorry…" Was the only thing he said.

"I know. You better get going I'll be here when you get back" She reassured him and gave him a small smile. Byakuya simply nodded and walked out of her room and Kokoro stood there alone, once she was sure Byakuya was gone she hugged herself. "I'm sorry Bya-kun but I knew you would try to stop me" Kokoro softly whispered. She grabbed her zanpakuto and quickly ran to the only person she knew might help her.

10th Barracks:

Kokoro showed up at the 10th barracks and ran into the empty office and made a confused face. She stood there and felt Toshiro's and Rangiku's reiatsu not far from where she was at. She shunpo off to that direction when she suddenly realized where she heading to. She stood in front of the huge building and made a confused face.

"Why would Toshiro came here?" Kokoro asked herself and slowly walked in through the broken down door and made a serious face. Kokoro suddenly felt Toshiro's reiatsu going up not far from there and quickly ran farer into the place when she came to a complete stop. She covered her mouth before a scream came out as she looked at the dead bodies. Kokoro took a deep breath and slowly walked over to them and she saw the dry build and made a confuse face. "They've been dead for some time now" Kokoro thought to herself when she noticed Toshiro's reiatsu slowly fading away. She turned to the direction where she felt it coming from and quickly shunpo that way when she showed up in a room. Her body froze in shock when she saw Aizen standing over Toshiro's and Momo's body. But that wasn't the only reason she froze in shock for but because she also saw Gin standing there.

"Gin…" Was the only thing that came out from Kokoro`s mouth. She didn't care about the fact that Aizen was still alive, she just wanted to know what Gin was doing there. Suddenly things started to go into place and she started to put the pieces together. "Oh" was the only thing that came out, but she still couldn't believe it. She felt her angry rising and her hands turned into a fist, she felt the tear slip down her cheek. Kokoro slowly walked up to Gin and punched him. He slowly turned his head back around, he lifted his face back up and she saw some blood running down his lip. "I will _**never**_forgive you for this" Kokoro spat the words coming out like venom.

"Kokoro" Gin begin but Kokoro cut him off when she swung her zanpakuto at him.

"Don't you say my name! I'm going to kill you and then Aizen for what he did to Momo and Toshiro." Kokoro yelled angrily at Gin.

"Tsuki-" Kokoro was cut short when she felt something pierce her flesh she ran her hands down her stomach when her fingers felt the point of the sharp blade and the warm crimson liquid on it. She slowly looked down as the piercing pain spread through her body. She saw a zanpakuto coming out from her stomach she slowly turned around and her eyes were huge with shock.

"Tosen taicho…you too?" Kokoro asked disbelieved.

"Sorry Kawaii-sama" He simply said and pulled his zanpakuto out of her stomach.

Kokoro coughed out some blood and fell to her knees she used one hand to stand up and with the other held her bleeding stomach. But she couldn't stand up there was too much pain and everything slowly started to fade away. She fell all the way down onto the ground a pool of blood forming around her. The last thing she saw was Gin's guilty face looking down at her.

Gin turned around and kind of glared at Aizen, "I thought you said she wasn't going to get hurt?" Gin asked kind of angry.

"She got in the way, plus there is no use in her if she has no bankai and is weak" Aizen said coldly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi yea ok so here are two chapters ending the whole rescuing rukia thingy. Sorry I couldn´t post like I promised but this week has crazy I would blah about everything that happened but I`m pretty sure you just want to read the chapter so go ahead readers enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own bleach Tite Kubo does but I own Kokoro =D**

* * *

><p>Betrayal was the only thing that went through my mind, while the darkness, numbness and quietness started to take over. I felt so cold and alone…in this darkness I wanted this to be some kind of nightmare but I knew this was all too real…nothing has ever been more real in my life then…this pain. I let my mind go into the darkness when I heard a voice…that sweet voice of a childish, short temper and out-going…Byakuya. I closed my eyes and opened them again only to have gone back…gone back to the moment…to the moment where the fear started…to the moment I fell in love with Byakuya Kuchiki…<p>

**About 100 years ago-**

"Kokoro" A teenage Byakuya said waving his hand in front of a teenage version of Kokoro.

"Goman Bya-kun" Kokoro apologize and smiled her sweet smile at him making a blush creep onto his face. "I was just thinking" She simply said looking back at the sky.

"What about" Byakuya asked.

"The future" Kokoro simply stated.

"Uh, Kokoro why do you think about something that is so far away" Byakuya asked her kind of annoyed. He softly let himself fall back onto his back onto the grass looking at the sky with his arms behind his neck.

She looked at him and just kind of giggle she sat down behind him and put Byakuya's head on her lap and ran her fingers through his silky black hair. Byakuya closed his eyes and let the soft breeze blow and he relaxed in her lap.

"I mean what if one of us leaves or we stop being friends." Kokoro spoke softly.

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at her annoyed. "I would never leave you alone or unprotected, I could never hurt you, not on purpose…don't ever forget that Kokoro" Byakuya told her seriously and grabbed her hand softly with his.

Kokoro smiled at him and leaned down and softly kissed him on the forehead. "It's a promise I know you'll keep…thank you Bya-kun" Kokoro softly whispered and leaned up straight again and looked at the sky. "It's me I don't trust Bya-kun" Kokoro thought to herself and enjoy this moment with Byakuya.

**Present-**

Everything slowly started to go black around me again the only thing I could hear was Byakuya`s voice echoing through the darkness saying I lvoe you. Was this really how everything ended being betrayed by my best friend, barely telling the man I love, I love you. No this couldn´t end like this I was so much stronger than this…if anyone wast strong enough to beat Aizen it was me. He knew nothing about me…no one but Byakuya knew what I was capable of. The darkness slowly started disappearing and turning into light when I heard someone saying my name. It wasn`t Byakuya I was sure of that. I slowly opened my eyes trying to get use to the light when everything that happened started to come back. I quickly sat up but quickly regretting it when I felt the rush of pain hit my stomach. I graoned in pain putting my hand softly over my wounded stomach.

"Kawaii-sama, please no sudden movements you just received a very fatal wound that could have killed you." Retsu explained to me in her motherly voice and I saw Retsu and Isana standing there trying to heal Toshiro and Momo.

I looked down at my wounded stomach and realized I was only wearing my white spaghetti tank top that I usually wore underneath my black robe with my black shinigami pants. The white tank top was stain with a lot of blood and was somewhat ripped exposing my bandaged up stomach. I touched my bandaged up wound my friendship with Gin flash before my eyes to this point. Then Aizen fogged my mind him smirking I could feel the angry raising. I grabbed my zanpakuto and slowly stood up using my zanpakuto as support and held my stomach softly.

"Where`s Aizen, Tosen…Gin?" The last name felt like needles stabbing my tongue when I spoke it.

"They`ve left." Retsu calmly spoke and I looked at her.

"Where-" I stopped halfway when I felt Aizen`s reiatsu coming from the execution grounds but not just his. I also felt Rukia`s reiatsu, Renji`s and Ichigo`s along with Gin`s and Tosen`s.

"Rukia?" I whispered softly. I wasn`t sure what was going on but I wasn`t going to let anyone hurt Rukia not this time. "Unohana taicho thank you for healing my wound…but I need to go." I spoke seriously.

"Kawaii-sama it´s best you rest up your wound could reopen up again." Retsu told me worriedly and I smiled at her softly.

"I`ll be fine…but the others won`t." I said in a very angry and somewhat sadistic voice.

I shunpo out of there and rushed off to the execution grounds not holding back my shunpo anymiore. I wont hold back my true power anymore…for so long I have always been so fearful to show my power. I didn't want any of the responsabilities that came with it. But not anymore, I wont hold back anymore. I saw the Sokyoku hill approaching and I didn't even bother stopping and took a jump start up the hill in a matter of seconds I appeared at the top. I looked around and gasped. Ichigo and Renji were on the ground wounded and I saw Aizen choking Rukia when Gin pulled his zanpakuto out and aimed it at Rukia.

I was about to shunpo to stop Gin`s zanpakuto when someone else beat me to it. I bite my lip to stop myself from yelling Byakuya`s name giving up that I was here. Gin hurt Byakuya…Gin never cared about me he just used me played along the part of best friend. My hands turned into fists as the tears slipped down my face I watched how the tears hit the ground. I looked up and saw a very beaten up Byakuya on his knees with Rukia to his side I watched how he had stopped Gin´s zanpakuto with his hand and the blood fell to the ground. My stomach cringed with nasaua and angry. Gin pulled his zanpakuto back, Aizen pulled his zanpakuto out walking towards Rukia and Byakuya while I started to speak an incantation in my mind.

I shunpo in front of Byakuya and Rukia blocking Aizen`s zanpakuto with mine. The sound of metal crushing against metal echo through Sokyoku hill. I didn`t move an inch buy I was breathing hard I was still wounded after all.

"Kokoro I thought I killed you?" Aizen asked smiling and I glared at him lifting my other hand up.

"Hado #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." I said spoke simply and fired a gigantic electricity blast from my hand start towards Aizen. It caused a huge explosion and I panted harder, ok maybe I should have started with a simpler one but no time now gotta finish them off quickly.

"Nee-chan!" Rukia shouted as she tried to help Byakuya stand up and I turned to look at her holding my stomach in pain and I smiled softly.

"I`m fine Rukia. Keep Byuakuya away at a safe distance." I said softly and looked at Byakuya his gray eyes held fear and worry while my blue eyes held betrayal and hurt. We stared at each other when I turned around upon hearing someone clapping. I glared as the smoke cleared and put my hand on my zanpakuto being ready for anything.

"I`m impressed Kokoro-chan Hado #88 without speaking the incantation in such a weaken state." Aizen said clapping his hand slowly.

"I won`t let you hurt them." I simply said unslashing my zanpakuto.

"Aizen-sama let me take care of her." Gin said happily pulling his zanpkauto and Aizen nodded stepping out of the way.

My grip tightens on my zanpakuto and I shunpo in front of Gin swinging my zanpakuto down on him but he simply blocked it and we started at each other. He slightly opened his bright sky blue eyes and looked at me and the betrayal stabbed more into my heart.

"I hate you. I thought you understood my pain, I thought you would never hurt me…I thought I could trust you! I HATE YOU!" I yelled angrily. "Tsukishiro!" I yelled.

Gin jumped back in surprise when my zanpakuto became a double zanpakuto instead of a double edge one. It was two cresecent moon shaped blades that are an icy blue color. They were connected together by an icy lavender chain in shape of stars; I held each blade in each hand. This was my real shikai form. My reiatsu started to raise and Gin held a serious look and I just looked at him and shunpo in front of Gin again and swung down my zanpakuto at him he blocked it but he flew back falling onto his back. I jumped on top of him putting my knee to his chest and one of the blades to his neck, I just glared at him. I couldn`t do it, he hurt me…but I couldn`t kill him. But he hurt Byakuya and almost Rukia…I snapped out of my day dreaming and with my other blade held it to Tosen`s neck who was beside me ready to attack.

"It worked once, not twice." I said angrily to Tosen when from the corner of my eye I saw Aizen swing his zanpakuto at me. I jumped up landed on Aizen`s zanpakuto softly and jumped off backwards landing some distance from them, I stood on one kneww panting hard. Using my ace under my sleeve will wear me down more but it has to be done. Gin stoo dup and I also stood up, my zanpakuto had gone back to normal.

"Kokoro-chan is that all you got?" Aizen asked disappointed and I just smirked.

"I`m just getting started." I said putting my zanpakuto in front of me. I started to let my reiatsu flow free white reiatsu wrapped around me. "Bankai!"

* * *

><p><strong>You lucky dogs don`t even have to wait for the next chapter go on click the next button u know u are just dying to =D<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Yea another chapter for all you wonderful fans enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Bleach Tite Kubo does but I do own Kokoro**

* * *

><p>"Bankai!" I yelled my white reiatsu wrapping around me. When my white reiatsu blew outwards to everyone and they covered their faces.<p>

When everyone looked back at me they saw me and stared at me shocked they couldn`t believe I was using bankai. My zanpakuto was gone, a pair of icy white gloves that looked like snow sparkling under the sun formed on my hands going all the way up to my elbows. On the top of my hands were cresecent moon shaped blades on each hand. On my face an icy white cresecent moon formed on my right cheek it started from the top going all the way down to my chin. My hair had also changed color, it was pure white now. I let out a slow breath my breath was visible it looked like it was freezing cold here.

"Like I said I`m just getting started." I repeated annoyed.

But just like I feared using bankai took up the little energy I had left I fell to my knee and used one hand for support and the other one wrapped my stomach. I coughed and a blood went all over the ground I panted hard trying to breath. I looked up and saw Aizen standing there with his zanpakuto lifted and I just glared at him.

"You are just full of surprised Kokoro-chan surprises I don´t want." Aizen said simply and I closed my eyes this was the end while at least I gave it my all.

"It`s over Aizen." I snapped opened my eyes when I heard Yoruichi´s voice and looked up and saw Yoruichi and Soi Fon holding Aizen back and I just flinched in pain. I looked around and saw how more shinigamis started to show up. I lifted my hand up ignoring everyone and everything that was happening around. I saw my hand covered in blood and everything slowly to fade away I looked up when I saw a bright yellow shot down in front of me. Yoruichi and Soi Fon stood beside me I watched how Aizen, Tosen and…Gin disappeared. Once they were gone I let the darkness take over hearing only Yoruichi and Soi Fon yelling my name as I head for the ground.

**The Next Day-**

I slowly started to open my eyes when I felt the bright sunlight hit my eyes. I slowly sat up this time feeling a little sore and remembering what happen. That's when I realized that Soi Fon and Yoruichi were in my room Yoruichi walked over to me and helped me sat up right.

"How are you Kokoro?" Yoruichi asked happily.

"You really scared us yesterday" Soi Fon spoke happily also.

"Goman" I spoke sheepishly that's when everything started to come back and I remembered everything that happened. "How is Toshiro? Momo? Rukia? BYAKUYA?" I yelled the last one remembering the wounded Byakuya from yesterday.

"Kokoro calm down Toshiro was wounded pretty badly but he has been taking care of. As for Momo her injuries were more serious she is still unconscious but they say she'll be fine." Soi Fon spoke softly but seriously.

"And little Byakuya is also fine he's just down a couple of rooms from here." Yoruichi answered.

"What about Renji, Rukia and Ichigo?" I asked still a little worry also remembering seeing a badly wounded Ichigo and Renji on the ground.

"They are also fine they are already up and about" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Rukia is also fine she's resting at the Kuchiki manor" Soi Fon said also still smiling.

"That's good to hear" I said finally relaxing and looked at the door when Yoruichi laughed. I turned to look at her and gave her a confuse look. "What?" I asked confused.

"Retsu said you are fine to walk around just no sudden movements or else you'll open up the wound again" Yoruichi said still laughing. "Byakuya's room is 5 rooms down from here" She continued still laughing a little. "I didn't know you two made up already" Yoruichi said smirking now and Soi Fon finally caught on and also laughed along with Yoruichi.

I felt a blush creep onto my face and I took my covers off I was wearing a clean white tank top with a pair of black shorts and a pair of white ankle length socks. I slowly stood up ignoring the pain and walked towards the door and headed down the hallway ignoring Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's laughs behind me. I walked down a couple of doors and opened the door and slowly walked into the room Renji was next to the door doing something while Byakuya looked out the window.

"Kawaii-sama" Renji spoke surprised to see me walking.

Byakuya quickly took his gaze away from the window and looked at me relieved to see me walking.

"Renji just call me Kokoro please" I said happily and smiled at him happily I still held my stomach softly. "Can you leave us alone for a while Renji?" I asked nicely.

"Of course I was going to visit Rukia anyways and I'll tell her the good news that you're awake and about" Renji said happily.

"Arigatou Renji" I said happily and Renji walked out closing the door behind him.

I slowly walked over to Byakuya and slowly sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him and smiled happily. He's look had change and it wasn't the same anymore it had a happier look to it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine. But shouldn't you be resting?" Byakuya asked me and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I lightly laughed and softly held his hand and our fingers intertwining with each other's. "I'm fine Bya-kun…haven't felt better" I said smiling. I then looked into Byakuya's gray eyes feeling butterflies form in my stomach. "You kept your promise to Hisana after all" I said softly.

"As did you" Byakuya spoke back.

"I know" I simply spoke and I leaned into Byakuya and softly kissed him on the lips and pulled away. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile, "I'm glad I did" I softly whispered and pulled back still softly holding my stomach.

"So am I" Byakuya replied back.

"I should get going you should rest and I should rest also don't want Unohana getting angry at me again for reopening my wound" I said happily and stood up about to walk away when Byakuya softly grabbed my wrist.

"Is something wrong Bya-kun?" I asked happily and a little confused.

"Stay…awhile Kokoro" Byakuya told me softly and I couldn't help but smile a little.

I slowly walked back over to the bed and lay down next to Byakuya and rested my head softly against his chest.

**Couple Days Later:**

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist holding me tightly against him. I felt a smile creep onto my face and I opened my eyes to see Byakuya sleeping soundly next to me. My arms also tightly wrapped around his waist my face resting against his warm chest. It had been a couple of days since Unohana let me come home Byakuya has been spending most of the nights at my house. I let a soft sigh out when I heard Byakuya's voice.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked me opening his gray eyes to look down at me.

"It's nothing…it's just that Yamamoto taicho wants to see me today" I replied a little nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Byakuya asked still holding me near.

"Uh I don't know but it doesn't matter" I said shaking it off and then looked up at Byakuya smiling. "Don't you have a captain meeting today?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Yes they are assigning the 5th squad a new captain" Byakuya spoke but I could hear a little concern in his voice.

"Are you not happy about a new captain so soon?" I asked him confused.

"No it's not that just worried" Byakuya said softly and I looked at him even more confused.

"Are you worried that the captain won't be trustworthy?" I asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"No, not all. I'm just worry that's all. I better get going before it gets late" Byakuya said and sat up on the bed and I followed after him sitting down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Maybe it's best we talk about it later after the meeting so we can talk about it more calmly" Byakuya looked down at me holding my hand and I smiled at him.

"Sure" I said happily.

Byakuya leaned down and softly kissed me on the lips and I smiled at him.

**1st Barracks:**

I walked up to the huge door were all the captains meeting were held. I assumed that Byakuya had already left since the meeting was over. I opened the huge door and was surprised to see all the captains still standing there. They turned to look at me and some looked at me confused and others just smiled. My eyes meet with Byakuya's who still held that look of worry in them but happiness also.

"Kawaii-sama please come in we have been waiting for you" Yamamoto spoke loudly and I slowly walked forward standing in front of Yamamoto and all the captains.

"What may I do for you Yamamoto taicho?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"As you know 5th squad's fukutaicho Momo Hinamori was seriously wounded and their taicho Sosuke Aizen betrayed us." Yamamoto spoke and Gin's face came into my mind and I felt a strange pain in my heart. Gin had betrayed me…my best friend… my older brother. I simply nodded putting Gin at the back of my head and focusing on what Yamamoto was saying. "We have decided to appoint a new captain to the 5th squad" Yamamoto spoke and looked at me.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked a little confused.

"Seeing that you have achieved bankai from a very young age from what Kuchiki taicho has told us you are very strong. Strong just like him" Yamamoto explained and I knew exactly where this was going I started to put the pieces together. I knew now why Byakuya was acting weird in the morning he was worried about me. "We would like you to become the new taicho of the 5th squad" Yamamoto spoke simply.

I felt my hurt stop I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to say I knew this would happen the moment I decide to show my true power and tried to kill Gin, Aizen and Tosen. But I wasn`t sure if I was ready for something like this yet. But it was like my lips had a mind of their own, "Yes" was the only thing that came out. I was shocked at my answer but didn't show it and suddenly fukutaicho Chojiro showed up in front of me holding a white haori. I slowly grabbed it still not believing this was actually happening.

"Thank you" I softly whispered suddenly I got a warm feeling in my stomach saying that I was doing the right thing. A smile formed on my face and I looked up at Yamamoto and smiled. "Thank you for trusting me enough to make me a taicho" I said happily and Yamamoto nodded.

"You can thank the captains for recommending you Kawaii taicho" Yamamoto said happily and I nodded my head. For some reason I knew exactly who recommended me even though it was killing him in the inside. "Meeting dismissed" Yamamoto spoke and the captains walked out.

I slowly walked out of the meeting room and stood there looking at the white haori that read 5 on the back. I put the white haori on and a smiled formed on my lips and I quickly ran off to the 6th barracks where I knew Byakuya would be.

**6th Barracks:**

I walked into the 6th barracks and some people looked at me surprised as they saw me wearing the white haori. But they still bowed and instead of saying Kawaii-sama they said Kawaii taicho. I walked into the garden where I saw Byakuya standing underneath a sakura blossom tree. I ran over to him and jumped onto his back Byakuya wasn't surprised by my actions. I leaned against his ear and softly whispered, "Thank you Bya-kun. I know how hard it must have been for you" I said happily.

Byakuya grabbed my arm and moved me so I was standing in front of him I just smiled at him happily.

"You promise to be careful" Byakuya asked me seriously.

"I promise." I said happily and jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips taking all the time in world knowing the two of us would be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Do not fear readers this story is not over yet. I´m just getting started with ByakuyaKokoro pairing Kokoro makes new friends and finds out what it´s like being taicho.**

**So with the being of a new year I figure it`s time for a new story while I finish this one so I will be giving you three titles but not telling who they are about you will have to wait in till I post it**

**Please write 1 for "A Thousand Years"**

**Please write 2 for "The Mixed Tape"**

**Please write 3 for "Goodbye my Lover"**

**Now moving onto other matters I wish you an early New Years and I will be posting more in till Jan/9. So please voice your opinion about which story you like or else I will just post the one I like lol but seriously choice one and if I see many of you choice one I will give you a couple of hits about who each story is about. Bye-Bye**


	13. Chapter 12

**Guess who is back me Zana =D**

**But yeah here is another wonderful chapter and hopefully I can post more often so yeah now from these chapters on umm the POV of view will mostly likely changed between characters but I will make sure to put it when it does. **

**Disclaimer: I don`t own bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Two girls stood at the entrance of the 5th barracks awaiting the arrival of their new taicho. One of the girls waiting has short wavy light green hair with a short bang that hangs over her right gold eye. She is wearing the normal shinigami clothes with her zanpakuto on her back sideways. The other girl has long magenta waist length hair with bangs that hang over her blue yes. She`s wearing the normal shinigami clothes with her zanpakuto on her side. The girl with light green hair was mumbling to herself about something while the other looked at her.<p>

"Megumi, stop complaining." The magenta hair girl spoke happily.

"How can I not complain Suzu? After the bastard of Aizen betrayed us they just want us to welcome a new taicho with open arms like it`s nothing!" Megumi complained annoyed while she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and Suzu just stood beside her sighing.

"Megumi please don't do anything you'll regret with the new taicho." Suzu said a little a worry.

"Relax I`m not going to do anything to the new taicho but Aizen is another story. I'll kill him next time I see him, after what he did to Momo. Poor Momo I told her not to get too close to that guy. I just knew he was bad news." Megumi spoke harshly.

"I do kind of agree, he always paid more attention to Momo I guess I know why now. Too bad Momo didn't join him." Suzu said sadly.

"Did you hear the rumors Suzu, Kuchiki taicho is dating someone." Megumi said changing the subject.

"Really I wonder who the lucky girl is." Suzu wondered a little excited.

"Ohayo Megumi! Suzu!" Rangiku shouted happily as her and Toshiro walked over to them.

"Hitsugaya taicho, Rangiku what are you guys doing here?" Suzu asked politely.

"We are here to greet the new taicho!" Rangiku shouted happily as they stood beside Megumi and Suzu waiting for the new taicho to come.

"You guys know the new taicho?" Megumi asked surprised.

"Yep taicho and she have been bestes since he joined the gotei 13." Rangiku explained happily and Toshiro just looked at her annoyed.

"Soooooo, do you know who our new taicho is Rangiku?" Megumi asked somewhat causally.

"Yep it`s-" Rangiku stopped halfway on her sentence when a huge boom was heard down the corner. Toshiro, Rangiku, Megumi and Suzu leaned around the corner to see what was going on. Smoke was everywhere and they couldn`t see anything when a patch of pink hair was visible and Kokoro jumped out the smoke laughing happily. Kokoro ran over to the small group of the people laughing and looked down the street where she came from.

"Better luck next time Kenpachi!" Kokoro yelled happily and when the smoke cleared everyone saw Kenpachi in a hole groaning in pain.

"Kokoro you haven`t even been taicho yet for a week and already destroying half of the Soul Society. Head commander is going to scowl you again." Toshiro said seriously and Kokoro just crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks looking away from Toshiro.

"He started it. Every since Kenpachi found out about my bankai and the fat I was hiding it from him, has him real fired up and always wanting to fight me." Kokoro complained and Toshiro just sighed shaking his head as he watched Kokoro complained.

"Where`s your haori?" Toshiro questioned angrily with his arms crossed and Kokoro looked at herself and started to laugh sheepishly as she noticed it was gone.

"Uh I think I lost it when Kenpachi ambushed me." Kokoro spoke laughing.

"Kokoro that`s the 4th one, in one week!" Toshiro spoke sternly and Kokoro continued laughing nervously.

"What it`s Kenpachi`s fault always popping up out of nowhere." Kokoro spoke annoyed now recalling all of Kenpachi`s ambushes." I have a hole this huge in my house!" Kokoro spoke making a huge hole with her hands. "Sorry Shiro-chan I will be more careful." Kokoro said smiling while Toshiro`s eye twitched in annoyance at his nickname,

"Ko-Ko!" Everyone turned around and looked at the shouting Yachiru at the distance who was carrying a white robe in her tiny hands. She reached Kokoro and jumped onto her back happily handing her the white haori to her.

"Here Ko-Ko I made sure nothing happened to it so you wouldn`t get in trouble and you and Kenpachi can play again." Yachiru explained happily and Kokoro smiled at her.

"Arigatou Yachiru. You better go help Kenpachi up." Kokoro suggested and Yachiru nodded skipping of to Kenpachi. While Kokoro put her haori on and Megumi and Suzu gasped surprised as they saw the 5 on her haori.

"You are our new taicho Kawaii-sama?" Suzu asked shocked.

"Hai!" Kokoro said happily, Megumi and Suzu were dumbfounded.

"Where you expecting someone else?" Kokoro questioned.

"Uh yeah someone less trustworthy." Megumi explained and sighed. "How anticlimactic." Megumi added sadly but smiled happily at Kokoro.

"So you must be my 3rd and 4th seat you guys are going to show me around?" Kokoro asked happily.

"Hai I`m Suzu Yuuna 4th seat." Suzu introduced herself `politely.

"Megumi Nanami 3rd seat." Megumi said bluntly and Kokoro smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you both." Kokoro smiled at each of them and then turned to look at Toshiro. "So why are you here Toshiro checking up on me to see how my first day goes?" Kokoro questioned happily.

"I need to speak with you." He simply said and Kokoro nodded.

"To my office then the tour will have to wait Suzu, Megumi hope you don`t mind." Kokoro looked at Megumi and Suzu who shook their heads and they headed off into the 5th barracks.

"How did Ukitake taicho take your promotion?" Toshiro asked will they walked.

"He took it find he actually insisted that I be prompted. I just don't know how he's going to get his paperwork done now, he's always sick." Kokoro said a little worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He has Kuchiki again." Toshiro replied reassuring Kokoro.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kokoro said smiling at Toshiro.

Kokoro walked into her new office followed by Toshiro who turned around to look at Rangiku, Suzu and Megumi who were going to walk in.

"Masumoto wait out here with Yuuna and Nanami" Toshiro said closing the door behind them. Rangiku and Megumi then smirked at each other and leaned onto the door trying to listen.

"What are you guys doing if they told us to wait out here it meant they didn't want us to hear!" Suzu yelled whispered.

"If you yelled any louder we won`t be able to hear anything!" Megumi hissed quietly and leaned back trying to hear something along with Rangiku and Suzu just sighed.

**Inside the office-**

Kokoro walked over to her desk and sat down and Toshiro sat down in front of her. They looked at each other when Kokoro decided to break the silence and Kokoro put a smile on her face.

"So what do you want to talk about Toshiro?" Kokoro asked happily.

"How are you doing?" Toshiro asked seriously looking at Kokoro. Kokoro made a questioning look but still answered.

"Fine." Kokoro said shrugging.

Toshiro looked at her and Kokoro looked at Toshiro with a confused look.

"What?" Kokoro asked confused.

"You're fine? Your best friend who you trusted with your life just betrayed you and almost killed you. You almost **died **and you're telling me you're fine? Does Byakuya even believe you? Do you believe yourself?" Toshiro asked angrily now at how claim his best friend was acting about this Kokoro just looked at him with a frown.

"What do you want me to say? I`m heartbroken? I can`t move on with my life? I hate him? I want to kill him?" Kokoro asked a little angrily now she hated it when people started to ask her questions about Gin and how she was doing. "What about you? Aizen almost killed you, he almost killed Momo, and he almost killed me. Are you fine?" Kokoro asked seriously as she looked at Toshiro who just looked at her with still a serious face. They sat like that for a minute or so when Kokoro sighed sadly.

"Look Toshiro neither of us are fine and we both know it, but what others don't know won't kill them. True I lie to Byakuya about me being ok, but it's so he doesn't worry Toshiro." Kokoro explained quietly and a little sadly. "Yes I hate him, I want to kill him…but when I see Gin again I don`t know what will happen…what about you when you see Aizen again will you kill him?" Kokoro asked softly.

"I suppose you're right." Toshiro said quietly but didn`t answered Kokoro`s question.

"How is Momo doing?" Kokoro asked quietly.

"Still in critical condition." Toshiro responded quietly.

**Back Outside-**

"Can you hear anything?" Megumi asked Rangiku who shook her head.

"No, damn it I can't hear anything." Rangiku whined.

Even Suzu was now leaning against the door trying to listen.

"Um…what are you guys doing?"

Megumi, Rangiku and Suzu quickly turned around all white and started to laugh nervously when they saw Renji and Rukia standing there.

"Uh, uh Fukutaicho Abarai!" Suzu shouted nervously.

"Don't scare us like that Renji!" Megumi yelled angrily.

"What are you guys doing?" Renji asked again and they just smiled kind of nervously.

"Nothing really." Megumi said stepping away from the door followed by Suzu and Rangiku who did the same.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Megumi asked.

"We're here to see how Nee-sama is doing for her first day as taicho." Rukia said happily.

"Rukia I told you to call me Nee-chan, no need to be formal." Kokoro said happily and everyone turned around. Kokoro and Toshiro were standing there.

"Let's go Masumoto. I'll see you around Kokoro." He said walking off and Kokoro waved goodbye.

"So Megumi, Suzu I'm ready for my tour. Hope you don't mind that Renji and Rukia tag along." Kokoro said smiling at them and they just shook their head.

"No it's fine Kawaii taicho." Suzu said smiling and Kokoro just smiled.

"Alright let's get going then." Kokoro said happily and they walked off.

"So Rukia why do you call her sister? She isn't your sister." Megumi said walking behind Kokoro and Suzu. Suzu was showing everything to her while Megumi talked with Renji and Rukia.

"No she isn't but since nii-sama took me in she has also been there for me. When I joined the 13th barracks she helped me in everything she could." Rukia said happily.

"Plus Kokoro is doing Byakuya." Renji said grinning and trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not doing Byakuya I'm dating him difference Renji." Kokoro said looking at him and she just smirked. "Why don't you ever make your smart remarks when Bya-kun is around huh Renji?" Kokoro asked teasingly and Renji just glared at her.

"Taicho how do you know Renji?" Megumi asked. "Because honestly I don't know how anyone could be friends with him." Megumi said smirking at Renji who just glared at her.

"I meet him when he first joined the 11th squad. I was having my daily spare with Kenpachi if you could even call it that. I think Kenpachi is mad because I hid from him the fact that I might be just a bit stronger than him. But he'll get over it…hopefully." Kokoro said talking mostly to herself at the last part. "Since that day I helped Renji train so he can get stronger." Kokoro explained happily.

"While taicho that does it for the tour it's time to meet the squad." Suzu said a little nervous.

"Will we better get going, we'll let you get back to your taicho duties?" Rukia said waving goodbye and Renji followed after her.

Kokoro, Megumi and Suzu walked to where the squad was waiting for them.

"Before we go in there is something we need to talk about." Kokoro said a little seriously and she stopped walking and looked at Suzu and Megumi. "Momo is still very badly wounded. In till she is better and able to fulfill her fukutaicho duties you two will share the fukutaicho spot. I decide you two will be the best choice I've heard good things about you two from Momo." Kokoro said smiling and Megumi and Suzu just nodded.

"Alright time to meet the new squad!" Kokoro said happily and walked in followed by Megumi and Suzu.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and please readers vote for a title for the next story:<strong>

**1. A Thousand Years**

**2. The Mixed Tape**

**3. Goodbye my Love**

**Thank you all for reading and wait for the next chapter where there will be more Byakuya =D**


	14. Chapter 13

**So I know I have had this story on a hiatus for some time sorry about that it's just my personal life has been real shitty lately but I'm starting to get everything together again. I mean I didn't want to write because then the chapters would be just crap so I waited in till I was ready to write again. So here it is chapter 13 ummmm I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but these next couple of chapters, I'm not sure how many, are mainly going to be about Kokoro beening taicho, her and Byakuya's relationship becoming stronger then I will move onto the main bleach storyline with the winter and all that fancy stuff and then sadly this story will be over but fear not I have a couple of other stories ready to post. My hiatsu did not go to waste hopefully this week I will post a new story ummm I will be posting Goodbye My Love it will be a Itachi Uchiha story. So yeah I guess that does it for my rambling xD so onto the story enjoy my readers this chapter =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach (sadly)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kokoro's POV-<br>**  
>I sat in my new chair in front of my new desk in my new office. I smiled softly as I leaned back on my chair and looked at the ceiling when my hand traveled to my stomach. I let a deep sigh out trying to understand how I couldn't see what Gin was up, he had started to act so weird...<p>

I stood up and glared at nothing, I shouldn't let Gin's betrayal affect me so much I have Bya-kun now. I should enjoy every moment I spend with him speaking of which it's almost lunchtime. I smiled to myself and walked out of the office and headed to the 6th division and I could've of swore someone was following me. I turned around and saw no one and just shrugged it off and continued my way to the 6th division.

**-Megumi's and Suzu's POV-  
><strong>  
>Megumi and Suzu leaned against the wall when they saw their taicho suddenly turn around. Suzu leaned next to Megumi and whispered something to her.<p>

"Megumi are you sure we should be doing this?" Suzu asked nervously and Megumi leaned around the corner to look at their taicho.

"Hey we have a right to know what kind of a person is this Kokoro Kawaii. If she's going to be my new taicho I have to know I can trust her." Megumi hissed whispered and Suzu just sighed.

"If Rukia, Renji and Rangiku trust her why can't we?" Suzu asked softly as they walked after their taicho.

"Because...well just because." Megumi softly spoke annoyed nothing thinking of an answer.

**-Kokoro's POV-  
><strong>  
>I hummed happily as I walked through seiteirei when I reached the 6th division and I walked into the barracks where everyone bowed be instead of calling me Kawaii-sama they called me Kawaii taicho it was so weird being called that. I walked down the halls still with the feeling someone was following me when from the corner of my eye I noticed a patch of magenta hair and aqua green hair hiding behind a corner and I just laughed softly. I knocked on Byakuya's door when I heard Byakuya's velvet voice said a simple "Come in." I walked into the office shutting the door behind me.<br>I walked into the office and noticed Renji wasn't here and a small smile formed on my lips and I walked over to his desk happily. Byakuya looked up when his gray slate eyes become soft as they met with my blue eyes.

"Konnichiwa Bya-kun!" I greeted happily when Byakuya out his pen down and stood up. I leaned against his desk when he stood in front of me and looked at me kind of seriously.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly and a little confused at his seriousness.

"Hitsugaya taicho came by early." Byakuya spoke softly and then I understood what had happen and I made a soft smile.

"I know I tell you I'm fine but because it's true. When I'm with you and it's just the two of us I forget everything that has happen I feel complete like nothing every happen." I explain softly and leaned onto him placing my hands on his chest and looked up at him. Our eyes met again making butterflies form in my stomach and he leaned down and kissed me softly and I kissed him back. But sadly he pulled away too soon.

"It's ok to feel sad because of Gin's betrayal." Byakuya said softly and I smiled softly and I leaned my head on his chest while he held me in his warm and safe embrace.

"The thing is I only feel like that when you aren't around." I said softly and happily.

"Come." Byakuya said softly grabbing my wrist and he leaded the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused while he lead me out of the 6th barracks.

"It's a surprise." He simply said when he shunpo off and I quickly shunpo with him and I was positive that we lost Megumi and Suzu as we shunpo into the forest.

We shunpo for a little while more when Byakuya came to stop and I also stopped and looked around where he had brought me. I gasped as I looked at the beautiful pond with huge rocks around it and a small water fall the water was crystal clear.

"Byakuya." I whispered softly and he took my hand in his and leaned me to one of the rocks. He sat down bringing me down onto his lap and I leaned my back against him while I enjoyed the view.

"Then I guess we should try to be alone as much as possible so you aren't sad." He whispered against my ear and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine as his breath blew against my ear. I smiled softly and turned around still sitting in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I guess we should." I whispered back and leaned up kissing him running my fingers softly through his silkily black hair that I love so much. His hands gently rested on my hips but they ran up my sides feeling them when they reach the edge of my uniform on my neck. He tucked on it pulled it back exposing my porcelain skin and he left my lips heading down to my neck. I tilted my neck giving him skin to kiss on and a soft moan left my lips as he bite down on my soft spot. This isn't the first time Byakuya has look for it so he knows where to look, I tighten my grip on his hair. Byakuya suddenly pulled away and I looked at him confused when the black hell butterfly flew around us.

"Kawaii taicho a hollow has enter you are needed there." the hell butterfly flow away and I looked at Byakuya with a smile and kissed softly but not before teasing him a little.  
>I moved my lips to his ear, "We will finish this later." I whispered nibbling on his earlobe and quickly stood up shunpo away before Byakuya could do anything.<p>

I reached the of the forest and saw Suzu waiting for me I stopped beside her and she held a serious look.

"Megumi went ahead with a group." Suzu reported and I nodded.

"Very well let's not keep them waiting Suzu" I said and shunpo off with Suzu alongside me. While I shunpo to the fighting sight I couldn't help think about Byakuya. Now that I became captain I have been busier and Byakuya is always busy too. We never seem to have time for ourselves. Hopefully after Aizen is taking care of, Byakuya and I can get some alone time. I landed on the fighting sight and saw two huge hollows that were very strong. I appeared in front of Megumi and sliced the hollows arm off before it could hurt Megumi. Megumi had blood running down her shoulder and was breathing hard.

"Sorry I'm late Megumi. Take a rest I'll take it from here." I said happily and smiled at her and she just nodded. I pulled my zanpakuto out slid my hand over it, "Freeze! Tsukishiro!" I yelled and my zanpakuto went into shikai form. I threw one of them at the hollow it wrapped around his head. His whole head turned into ice and I took a jump start and sliced it's head in half and it disappeared. I saw another one coming from my side and I quickly dodged it's blow. I noticed this one is way stronger than this one. I couldn't help to wonder where all these strong hollows were coming from. Could have anything to do with Aizen? I wondered to myself. I quickly broke out of my thoughts when I saw the hollow throw a cero at me. I quickly dodged it and let a sigh out and just looked at the hollow.

"I should finish this quick." I told myself and I took a deep breath about to use an attack when the strangest thing happened. I look up at the hollow with huge shocked eyes as I watched another red cero heading towards me. I felt my heart stop why did my zanpakuto do that was the last thing that ran through my head as the cero made contact.

**-Normal POV-  
><strong>  
>Megumi and Suzu stood there when the cero made connected and a huge explosion occurred and everyone gasp.<p>

"Kawaii taicho!" Megumi and Suzu yelled at the same time.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>If I may give a suggestion to everyone if u see I don't post at least once a week please review or pm because then I just get lazy thinking no one is really waiting for my chapters but yeah and reviews really make me want to write thanks to Sora'struelover I hope I spelled it right if not sorry u guys should check out some of her stories they are really interesting but see yea all hopefully on wednesday since I don't have classes on Wednesdays lucky me :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**So yeah another chapter I will probably mostly likely be updating on Wednesdays & Fridays since I don't have school. thanks to everyone who has favorite this and added to follow it u guys make me what to write more. Ummm sorry if there are mistakes on here but I have been writing this on my ipod and yeah it gets hard typing on it but yeah but at least this way I get to update =D but here u go enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**Normal POV-  
><strong>  
>Megumi and Suzu stood there when the cero made connected and a huge explosion occurred and everyone gasp.<p>

"Kawaii taicho!" Megumi and Suzu yelled at the same time.

There was smoke everywhere and everyone looked at the smoke waiting for it to clear. They looked up shocked when they saw a blast of purple energy shot out from the smoke incinerating the hollow making it disappear.

"Hado #54 Haien." Kokoro spoke weakly.

**Kokoro's POV-  
><strong>  
>I breathe heavy as I watched the hollow disappear. I wince in pain and held my shoulder tightly as the felt the warm blood running down my shoulder. I was barely able to dodge it, once the smoke cleared I saw Megumi and Suzu unharmed and I sighed in relief. I appeared in front of them holding my shoulder I looked at my zanpakuto confused i didnt understand what happen. Why would Tuskishiro just go back to her seal form and leave me defenseless likes that? I couldn't believe Tsukishiro is refusing to listen to me.<p>

"Taicho you're wounded we should take you to Unohana taicho!" Suzu said a little panicked.

"It's alright. Is everyone alright?" I asked smiling at them and they shook their head. "Um alright let's head to the 4 division" I said softly and walked off to the 4 barracks with Megumi and Suzu next to me. We walked into 4th barracks where Unohana quickly attended to Megumi and me. I sat there well Unohana taicho healed my wound and I couldn't help but stare at my zanpakuto.

"Is something wrong Kokoro-san?" Unohana asked in her motherly tone knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled shaking my head.

"No I'm fine. Just thinking about how Byakuya will react." I let a soft sigh out Byakuya doesn't like it when I get hurt but it can't be helped I'm captain now which means I'll get hurt once in a while. "How is Megumi?" I asked and Unohana just smiled.

"She's alright I already let her head back to her room to rest." She said happily and I just smiled.

"That's good to hear." I said happily.

"Alright done the same goes for your Kokoro-san take it easy or else it will reopen." She said and I just nodded standing up grabbing my zanpakuto and headed out. When I ran into someone and before I could hit the ground someone wrapped their arms around my waist keeping me from falling. I looked up smiling knowing who these arms belong to.

"Byakuya what are you doing here?" I asked smiling at him and he looked at me concerned.

"I heard you were wounded." He spoke in his normal tone and I just smiled at the fact he was worried.

"I'm alright just a shoulder wound it wasn't that bad." I said happily resting my head against his chest as he pulled me up.

"You're tired we should get you home." He stated softly and I just nodded.

"Hai." I said softly I was surprised when Byakuya started to carry me bride style and he shunpo off. Before I knew it we were in his room and he sat me down on the bed. I yawn softly taking my haori off and putting it on chair, I took the top part of my uniform off in till I was wearing only the white tank top. Byakuya did the same taking his haori off putting it on top of mine. He took his kenseikan off putting on the night stand along with his scarf. He sat down next to me and I slightly shiver at his touch as he softly touched my bandage up shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I said softly. I looked at him and I couldn't help but stare at Byakuya he looked so handsome with his hair down and shirtless.

"Is something bothering you Kokoro?" Byakuya asked softly running his fingers up my shoulder, my neck and finally my cheek.

"It's nothing really I think…it's just that Tsukishiro won't go into shikai form anymore." I said softly making a sad face and he looked at me confused. "Tsukishiro wouldn't let me use her anymore. I was so surprised that the hollow landed a hit on me." I said softly and he looked at me worriedly.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry." He said softly caressing my cheek and I just smiled at him. "You should get some rest, let your wound heal before you start your training." He said softly I leaned up and kissed him softly.

I was about to pull away when Byakuya put his hand behind my head and pulled me back. I smiled into the kiss and Byakuya pulled me down onto the bed making sure he didn't hurt my shoulder. He hovered over not breaking the kiss, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. We pulled away I tried to catch my breath and I looked into his beautiful gray eyes that I loved so much I smiled and softly touched his cheek.

"I love you." I said softly and I smile small form on his lips.

"I love you too." He said softly removed some hair from my face moving it behind my ear. He got off of me and lay down and he softly pulled me to his side wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest nuzzling into him and fell asleep right away.

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up and smiled feeling Byakuya's nice and warm body next to me. I felt Byakuya softly run his fingers over my shoulders and I softly shiver under his touch. I softly kissed his chest and I felt him slightly tense under my touch. I slowly sat up and smiled down at Byakuya one of his arms was still around my waist.

"Good morning Bya-kun" I said happily I love waking up in his warm embrace every morning.

"How are you feeling?" He asked I could hear the concern in his voice and I just smiled at him.

"Great actually." I said happily. I giggle slightly when Byakuya grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him. I removed some hair from his gorgeous face and softly caressed his cheek and softly kissed him on the lips. Before I could pull away Byakuya ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me back. I felt his tongue gaze my bottom lip. But I decide to have some fun with him today and I made sure not to open my mouth. I heard a faint growl come from Byakuya and I fought back a smile. Byakuya pulled away from my lips softly lift butterfly kisses down my neck. He removed some of my hair from my neck and he softly kissed his tongue making small circles on my neck, I couldn't help it and I let a soft moan out. He bite down and I kind of gasped and he took this as his chance and crashed his lip again onto mine and this time he slip his tongue. After a little tongue war which I lost like always we pulled away trying to catch our breath. I rested my forehead against his forehead and smiled down at him and then kind of frown.

"You didn't have to leave a mark." I whispered softly remembering his little bite and small smirk formed on his face.

"Mine." He simply said and I just giggled a little.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said happily standing up.

**5th barrack-  
><strong>  
>I walked down to the captain's training area with Megumi and Suzu alongside me, we walked into the grounds and I smiled at them.<p>

"Alright first thing is first let's see what you can do in Shikai form" I said happily and they nodded at me. "How about you fight with each other and I will see what each of you can do." I said happily they nodded and jumped onto a tree sitting down crossing my legs and watched them.

"Reduce to ashes Hi no Akuma!" Megumi yelled and her zanpakuto went into shikai form. The blade is black and it slowly faded to a crimson color as it went up the blade got bigger and at the top it seemed to have a v shape point.

"Drown Akua Hime!" Suzu yelled and it went into shikai form. It was a big trident icy blue fading to sliver as it went up. It has 3 pikes and each pike held a sapphire in the middle of it.

"Don't hold back Suzu." Megumi said smirking and Suzu just smile back.

"I don't plan too." Suzu said happily and they attacked each other.

I watched from the tree carefully seemed like Megumi wields a fire/lightning zanpakuto and Suzu wields a water/ice zanpakuto. Interesting types of zanpakutos I watched carefully it seem Suzu is better skill in long distance combat and kido while Megumi is better at close range combat, she is great at hand to hand combat and her speed is very impressive. They might reach bankai faster than I thought which means I can restart my bankai training. I sighed softly looking at my zanpakuto.

"What's wrong with you Tsukishiro?" I asked myself and continued looking at Megumi and Suzu.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it what to know what's wrong with Tsukihiro find out in the next chapter and the Itachi story I think I will start posting next week. Also I'm starting a bleach next generation story this have been a project I have been working on for 5 years about now and I have finally gotten the main plot down. I'm just wondering what pairings would u like to see as parents. Like IchigoOrihime and etc. But yea see yea all next week =D**


	16. Chapter 15

A couple of days have passed since I've started Megumi's and Suzu's training and it has been going very well. They are progressing faster than I thought hey would soon they will be able to start their bankai training. I was planning on using the same method I used to gain my bankai but decide against it they aren't strong enough for that method. So they will have to work on getting their zanpakuto to materialize in our world. I walked into the training field where I saw Megumi and Suzu sparing with each other with their shikai. When they noticed my presence they stopped and bowed at me, oh and they haven't stopped following me everywhere I go quite yet they still seem uncertain if to trust me or not. But I don't blame them I know what it feels like to lose that trust you put in someone. But it was a good way for them to practice their shunpo weather they realize it or not they have gotten faster but Bya-kun and I still manage to lose them.

"Ohayo Kawaii taicho." Suzu greeted happily and I smiled at her happily.

"Ohayo taicho." Megumi also greeted happily.

"Ohayo you two." I greeted back happily. "Today's we are moving onto a different training." I explained and they looked at me excited. "You two are strong enough to start your bankai training." I continued and they gasped at me surprised and I grin at them. "So ready?" I asked happily and they first gave me an unsure look but then their eyes slowly changed and they both grin.

"Hell yea let's get started!" Megumi shouted happily and I nodded.

"Alright you two shall get into jinzen position and try to communicate with your zanpakuto and try to get it to materialize into our world so you can start your bankai training." I explained and they both nodded sitting down crossed legged with their zanpakutos on their lap. "Ja ne" I waved goodbye and walked off.

I walked down the streets of Seireitei heading towards the 13th barracks. I decide to go visit Ukitake taicho and see how things were going. I walked into the barracks and headed to his office I knocked and walked in when I heard a come in. I saw Kyoraku taicho there with him also.

"Ohayo Kokoro-san." Ukitake greeted happily at me and I just smiled at him.

"Ohayo Kokoro-chan!" Kyoraku greeted and I just smiled at him too.

"Ohayo Ukitake taicho Kyoraku taicho" I said happily and they just smiled.

"No need to be so formal anymore Kokoro we are all captains here. Jushiro is fine." Ukitake said happily and I just smiled and nodded walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Kokoro-chan how are things going as captain?" Shunsui asked and I just smiled.

"Alright actually just that I have been busier than usually." I said kind of tiredly.

"How have things been going between you and Byakuya? I've heard you have started to go out." I felt a faint blush go onto my face and just nodded.

"Hai. Things are going fine actually." I said happily.

"So Kokoro-san what brings you by here?" Jushiro asked nicely and I smiled nervously.

"Will I came to ask for a favor Jushiro" I said quietly and they just looked at me.

"I was wondering if I could use your training grounds." I said quietly.

"Why don't you just use your own Kokoro-chan?" Shunsui asked confused.

"I don't want my squad to see me training me. I'm redoing my bankai training…I don't want them to get hurt." I said seriously and they just looked at me. "Tsukishiro has been acting strange and not letting me use shikai or bankai so I need to retrain and see why." I continued and looked at them seriously and they just nodded.

"Very well, do you wish to use it right now?" Ukitake asked and I just nodded.

"Hai. Byakuya will be by later since he wishes to supervise my training himself even though I told him not to worry about it." I said sighing a little while I stood up followed by Jushiro and Shunsui.

"Then we will go too and watch." Ukitake said happily and I just nodded and we headed off to the training grounds.

I walked to the center of the training grounds and saw Jushiro and Shunsui sitting up on the hill looking down at me. I sat down and pulled Tsukishiro out and put her on my lap. I took a deep sigh and closed my eyes, "Alright Tsukishiro let's do this." I spoke softly to myself. I sat there when suddenly I felt a cold rush of wind blow my hair I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting down in the middle of a frozen arctic. I took a deep breath and was able to see my own breathe.

"It has been a long time since I've been here." I whispered to myself.

"I'm surprise you were able to get in." I heard a voice echo through the frozen arctic and looked around while I stood up. "But we'll just take care of things now then." I heard the voice speak in a cold voice.

"Tsuki-" I was cut off when I felt a piercing pain on my shoulder blade. I blinked a couple of times and my eyes opened in shocked when I saw Tsukishiro's blade go down my shoulder. I looked at the person wielding the zanpakuto. Her long snow white hair cascade down her chest to the ground her piercing blue eyes glared at me deadly. She was wearing a simple white knee length dress and her pale white skin seem to glow from the faint sun light that came through the clouds in the sky.

"Tsukishiro…" I said softly while I looked at her confused and she just glared at me.

"Die!" Tsukishiro yelled.

My eyes snapped opened and I quickly jumped back the blade barely missing my face by inches. I jumped back getting my balance back and I looked over at Tsukishiro confused.

"Tsukishiro what are you doing?" I yelled confused.

Tsukishiro shunpo right in front of me and I quickly dodged her attack again but I wasn't expecting her to show up again and she kicked me on stomach. I flew across the frozen arctic in till I crushed against an iceberg. I slowly stood up holding my stomach and whipping some blood from my lips. I looked at Tsukishiro glaring and she just glared at me back and snarled loudly while she ran to attack me again.

"What does it look like I'm doing Kokoro I'm going to kill you!" Tsukishiro yelled angrily and I looked at her dumbfounded.

**Back outside-  
><strong>  
>Jushiro and Shunsui sat down on the cliff looking down at Kokoro sitting down on the ground.<p>

"Seems she's already in." Jushiro said looking at his once 3rd seat.

"Yeah it seems so." Shunsui said bored when Byakuya walked up next to them and looked at Kokoro sitting down on the training yard.

"Ohayo Byakuya you finally made it." Jushiro greeted happily and Byakuya just nodded.

"How long has she been in there?" Byakuya asked making sure they couldn't hear the concern in his voice.

"Not long she barely got in." Jushiro reassured him.

They looked at her when Kokoro spat some blood out and her body flinched in pain. Byakuya looked at her worriedly and her two ex. Captains also looked at her worriedly.

"What happen?" Jushiro asked confused.

"She must be fighting against Tsukishiro for her to be showing such pain." Shunsui said lifting his hat up a little and looked at Kokoro worriedly.

**Back inside Kokoro-  
><strong>  
>I pulled out my zanpakuto and quickly blocked Tsukishiro's attack and I gave her a pleading look. I didn't understand why Tsukishiro was attacking me it's been years since we have talked why is she so angry?<p>

"Tsukishiro please let's talk about this we don't have to fight! Just tell me what's wrong!" I yelled at her and she just glared at me.

"There is nothing left to talk about Kokoro!" Tsukishiro yelled angrily at me and I just looked at her.

"Why won't you go into bankai form? And why are you trying to kill me? This isn't like you!" I yelled back now angry and she just glared at me. She ignored my questions and attacked me again I blocked her attack again and I glared at her. "Answer me!" I yelled angrily.

"Doesn't feel nice to be ignored, does it Kokoro?" Tsukishiro hissed out and I looked at her confused.

We both jumped back and landed on top of a piece of ice and looked at each other.

"What are you talking about Tsukishiro?" I asked confused.

"Did you really think that after about 100 years of ignoring me I would willingly listen to you again? That I would go start into bankai again, the fight with Aizen I was surprised so I couldn't stop it but with that hollow I was ready. You're lucky I even let you use shikai form." Tsukishiro spoke harshly and glared at me more. "I HATE YOU KOKORO!" Tsukishiro yelled angrily and swung her zanpakuto down at me. I stared at the blade and just frowned and I screamed out in pain when the blade hit my shoulder again. I fell down on one knee holding my shoulder I looked up at Tsukishiro who looked at me shocked.

"W-Why didn't you dodge it?" She yelled angrily.

"You have every right to be angry at me and do as you wish. You're right I was being selfish when I choice to hide your power not thinking about how you would feel about it. I'm sorry Tsukishiro." I said softly still holding my shoulder and she looked down at me with tears in her eyes. Her zanpakuto disappeared and she fell down to her knees crying and I just looked at her.

"Why did you ignore me was I not good enough of a zanpakuto is that why you ignored me?" Tsukishiro asked sadly looking at me. I just softly smiled shaking my head to the sides.

"No it wasn't because of that. You are a perfect zanpakuto you were so strong that I didn't want others to know or else I would be captain or something. But I guess that didn't work out I'm captain now and I wouldn't put it pass me that Aizen sees me as a threat." I said softly and I smiled at her and I slowly walked over to her and hugged her. "You're the best zanpakuto ever." I whispered softly and I pulled away and Tsukishiro was smiling at me and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Kokoro." Tsukishiro said sadly and I just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it I've had worst." I said smiling weakly still holding my shoulder.

"You should head back and rest. But you should come back I saw your last fight with Aizen you have gotten lazy Kokoro you need to train with me again. We need to train using bankai again." Tsukishiro said seriously and I just grin.

"Uh I always hated that bankai training but I guess it can't be helped that's what I get for slacking off about a 100 years. I guess I was slow even though it seemed to them like I wasn't." I said softly and just sighed and smiled at Tsukishiro.

"Will I'll come back later. Since I'm training Suzu and Megumi it might take some time." I said happily and Tsukishiro just smiled.

"It's alright I'll be waiting plus you always have Byakuya now." Tsukishiro said grinning and I felt a faint blush creep onto my face.

"You know about that?" I asked shyly.

"Hai. It has gotten warmer here since you and Byakuya started to date. A nice temper so everything doesn't melt and not a too cold temper where everything freezes a perfect temper." She said smiling at me and I smiled.

"Bye Tsukishiro" I said smiling and she just smiled.

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again I slowly stood up holding my shoulder I felt the hot liquid running down my shoulder.

"Why did it have to be the same shoulder?" I groaned to myself. I stood up and saw Byakuya standing up at the cliff looking down at me with concerned in his eyes and I just smiled softly at him. When I felt my knees start to give out before I fell down I felt two arms wrap around my waist keeping me up. Byakuya picked me up bride style and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Arigatou Bya-kun" I said weakly and I smiled at him a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly and I just smiled.

"I'm fine just tired." I said yawning and Byakuya held me closer.

"I'll take you back to the Kuchiki main house so you can get your wounds clean and you can rest." He said softly and before I could protest he shunpo off.

"I fixed things with Tsukishiro she was rough at first but we fixed things." I said softly and smiled at him.

"That's good now rest Kokoro" He said softly and I leaned against his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	17. Hiatus

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo Everything Blooms Twice is officially on hiatus un till I get my school work and personally life back in order. I mean if I wrote to Everything Blooms Twice right now it would be a crap of a story my sorrow I'm feeling right now would totally mess up the loving and fluffy mood this story is in. But if you guys wish to read a story check out Goodbye My Love it's an Itachi Uchiha story but warning sad ending. But yeah give me about a month or so to get myself back together and I will start updating this story again alright bye yeah. Sorry to everyone who reads this story but that is how things are sorry :( **


End file.
